Surprise
by Keurjani
Summary: Lorsque Harry fête son anniversaire, on peut s'attendre à pas mal de surprise... Mais jusqu'ou cela peut-il aller?


Auteurs : Lumina Keurjani + Bel Uriel Disraeli

Genre : Humour, romance.

Couples : HP/DM/BZ, et plein d'autre qui vous laisserons sur le cul ! ^__^

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à nous, mais l'auteur ne nous en voudra pas

B : A la base on n'a pas fait de disclaimer ensemble, donc je me farcis l'entête ! è.é

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vu que je ne suis pas très doué pour les résumer…

Note : Merci de lire ce petit bijou de notre confection ! J'espère que « DEVINETTE » ne vous a pas déçu et que c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes jeté sur ce nouvel OS ! Si non, allez faire un tour sur celui-ci ! * Ca c'était ma propre pub*

**$$$$$ Cette fic contient un lemon classé raited M, et je préviens de nouveau $$$$$**

**que ce n'est pas pour décorer ! Les scènes sont très explicites ! **

**$$$$$C'est du Yaoi donc avec tout ce qui s'en suit ! Si vous ne supporté pas $$$$$**

**ce genre de relation, alors NE LISEZ PAS ce qui va suivre !**

Bien, maintenant que je me suis débarrassé des malheureux homophobes qui auraient pût se perdre sur cette fic ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'entre nous, c'est à dire des fans de yaoi pur et dur ! ^__^ Pour ma part je suis pour cette religion !

*Tudutoum ! : Mesdames et mesdames, veuillez attacher vos ceintures nous allons décoller pour un lemon des plus torride, il risque d'y avoir de nombreuses crises cardiaques et déshydratation à force de saliver, notre compagnie ne prendra pas en charge les bugs de cerveaux et les crises d'hystérie ! Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour sur notre vol !*

Résumé : Harry fête son anniversaire !!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

**SURPRISE**

Harry était en train de perdre la tête. Sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement à force de crier, tous ses membres tremblaient spasmodiquement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne tentait même plus de repousser les assauts. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant c'était la délivrance de son être. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri silencieux. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et son corps s'arqua à l'extrême.

-Blaise… Tu vas finir par le tuer à ce rythme !

Mais cette phrase eut pour seul effet d'augmenter encore la cadence du serpentard. Sa bouche engloutit plus voracement le désir du survivant qui gronda comme un animal blessé en retour.

-AH… Blaise… Oh oui, OUI !

-Tu es tellement beau quand tu prends ton pied Harry…

Susurra une voix à son oreille. Le gryffondor sentit une langue venir s'aventurer à la base de son cou et lécher ce petit point sensible qui avait le don de le faire crier. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, du sang perla mais in ne sentit même pas la douleur. Cette chaleur autour de son sexe, ses lèvres dans son cou, qui mordaient, léchaient, marquaient sa peau, tout ça ne faisait que le mener au bord de la folie. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur les cordes qui maintenaient ses poignets attachés au montant du lit, mais ne parvint pas à les faire céder.

-HAN… Draco, détache-moi !

Le blond eut un rire de gorge.

-Tu es beaucoup trop impatient ! N'est ce pas Blaise ?

Ce dernier donna un dernier coup de langue au gland rougit avant de se redresser, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Harry déglutit péniblement, la tension qui l'habitait était insoutenable tant elle lui brûlait les reins. Draco passa une main dans les cheveux du métis avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser avec fureur sous l'œil gourmand du gryffondor. Harry les insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Ses deux amants savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'excitait plus que de les voir ensemble, en train de s'embrasser, de se toucher ou de se caresser. De nombreuses fois Harry avait atteint la jouissance rien qu'en les regardant faire l'amour, mais en ce moment les voir faire sans qu'il puisse participer le rendait totalement dingue !

-Détachez-moi… Détachez-moi…

Il gronda, mais Draco et Blaise ne firent que lui sourirent distraitement, avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, Harry jura.

-Sadique ! Vous n'êtes que des sadiques !

-Entend celui qui dit ça !

Draco parla en se retournant. Il se plaça de telle sorte à être à califourchon sur les hanches d'Harry, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à son désir érigé tandis que Blaise venait se mettre derrière lui, son corps épousant parfaitement celui du blond. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, la calant sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as fais hurler Dray de plaisir et de frustration si longtemps qu'il n'a plus eut l'usage de sa voix pendant une semaine ensuite ?

Blaise parla en faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau pâle du blond qui haleta légèrement. Harry suivait avidement les caresses que se prodiguaient les serpentards. Le désir érigé de Draco semblait le narguer, le métis porta les mains aux pointes de chairs du blond et les pinça brusquement. Le jeune homme glapit de plaisir, Harry déglutit.

Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux, respirant la sensualité et le sexe à l'état brut. Leurs corps eux-mêmes étaient une œuvre d'art tout en contradiction. Blaise à la peau caramel qui détonait avec la peau blanche de Draco. Tous les opposaient, et pourtant ils étaient là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, offert à ses yeux mais pas à son corps, ce qui pour l'heure lui mettait les nerfs à vif !

-Dis-moi Harry ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de guider mes mains sur le corps de cet ange ?

Blaise chuchota avec un sourire narquois.

-Bien sûr mais il faudrait d'abord que tu me détaches !

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, parle, je suis tout ouïe.

-Harryyy !

Draco gémit, il semblait passablement excédé de devoir patienter lui aussi.

-Je crois qu'il t'attend Harry.

Blaise fit descendre ses mains le long des côtes du blond. Le brun parût tout d'abord vouloir jouer les têtes de mule, mais au regard de désir de Draco, il capitula.

-Remonte une de tes mains le long de son torse, lâcha t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, et descend l'autre le long de sa cuisse.

Blaise obtempéra, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le membre de son partenaire plus que nécessaire.

-Harryyyy !

Draco gémit de nouveau. Il attrapa le poignet de Blaise et voulut le forcer à le prendre en main, mais ce dernier se débarrassa de sa prise.

-Tout doux mon ange, je n'ais pas encore reçu de telles instructions.

-Chauffe le Blaise, chauffe le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de craquer, mais n'assouvit pas son désir !

Draco poussa un cri de protestation qui se transforma vite en gémissement quand son amant se mit à mordiller, lécher et embrasser la base de sa nuque tandis que d'une main il taquinait ses tétons jusqu'à les rendre durs.

-Harry… Je te déteste, souffla le serpentard.

Il se cambra quand Blaise chaloupa des hanches, frottant son désir contre ses reins. Harry éclata d'un rire rauque qui fit frémir les deux hommes. Le métis, d'une pression sur le dos, força Draco à se mettre à quatre pattes, les mains de chaque côté du visage du gryffondor, puis avec une lenteur consommée, il se mit à parsemer sa colonne vertébrale de baisers papillons. Descendant de plus en plus bas. Le blond gémit d'anticipation sous le regard brillant de désir d'Harry.

-Embrasse-moi.

Il souffla ces quelques mots. Ils échangèrent tous deux un baisé affolant, mêlant passion et sensualité qui dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que brusquement Draco ne le rompe en rejetant la tête en arrière en criant de plaisir. Harry sourit, il se doutait de ce que Blaise était en train de faire ou plutôt sa langue, car cette caresse avait toujours eut le don de faire perdre les pédales à Draco. En cet instant le jeune homme était parcourut de tremblements convulsifs tandis que son visage était crispé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

-Oh OUI… OUI Blaise…Hum hum… Oooooh…

Son corps se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement des plus torrides et hypnotiques, Harry sentit son désir atteindre des sommets tant que cela en devenait douloureux. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer le voir dans cet état ! Voyant que ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus brusques et sa voix de plus en plus rauque, Harry interpella brusquement le métis.

-Stop, ça suffit où il va atteindre l'orgasme.

Le blond poussa un véritable grondement de rage quand son amant cessa ses caresses.

-Putain ! Je…

-Tut tut tut Dray…

Blaise souffla en souriant.

-Ne soit pas égoïste ! Tu n'es pas seul tout de même. Et je te rappel que ce moment est pour Harry. Cet instant est entièrement pour toi, n'est ce pas bébé ?

Disant cela le jeune homme se hissa au niveau des deux garçons et captura les lèvres du gryffondor qui souffla de contentement.

-Justement, explique-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas autorisé à participer alors que cette soirée est sensée m'être dédiée ?

Fit Harry quand il put récupérer l'usage de sa langue.

-Mais bien sûr que si tu participes !

Répliqua Blaise en laissant glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur les abdos du gryffondor.

-Je parlais d'une participation plus… Active.

-OH… Dis-moi Draco, tu penses que l'on pourrait lui laisser un rôle plus important ?

Mais le dit Draco n'était visiblement pas en état de répondre. Son souffle était erratique et très rapide, quant à ses yeux ils brillaient tellement de désir qu'ils en paraissaient sombres. Il hocha simplement la tête, parler lui aurait demandé un self-control qu'il n'avait plus du tout. Le métis plissa les yeux en fixant les poignets d'Harry, ce dernier se sentit détacher puis redressé à genoux tandis que les cordes invisibles se liaient de nouveaux, forçant ses mains à être de jointes devant lui. Il grogna.

-Maudit soit le jour où je vous ai appris la magie sans baguette ! Et maudit soit…

Mais il ne fut coupé par le blond qui se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres, comme un affamé, tandis que sa main partait s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Une chaleur torride envahit ses reins. Il gémit dans la bouche du serpentard et fit passer ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Harry sentit Blaise venir dans son dos et embrasser tendrement sa nuque puis descendre sur les épaules. La douceur dont il faisait preuve contrastait avec les attouchements plus rudes et passionnés du blond. Harry n'aurait sût dire lequel des deux lui procurait le plus de plaisir, tandis que les doigts de Blaise entraient lentement en lui et que les coups de poignets de Draco se faisaient plus rapide. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en râlant profondément.

-Oh oui… C'est bon comme ça ! Souffla t-il les yeux fermés.

-A qui tu parles ?

Interrogea doucement Blaise en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Draco, lui, était occupé à suçoter ses pointes de chairs tout en lui jetant des regards brûlants.

-Je sais pas… Je sais pas…

Harry haleta.

-Plus vite… OUI… OH OUI…

Il était si proche de l'orgasme, si proche. Les attouchements de ses compagnons allaient le rendre fou. Ses hanches allaient tantôt à la rencontre des doigts de Draco tantôt à ceux de Blaise donnant un rythme totalement chaotique à son corps.

-Dray…Je pense que ça ira.

Déclara Blaise en quittant le corps du gryffondor. Le blond desserra son emprise puis se redressa légèrement. Harry retint ses réprimandes, sachant pertinemment que la suite serait bien meilleure. Il sentit alors les cordes de ses poignets se détacher et fut libre de ses mouvements.

-Hum beaucoup mieux. Chuchota-il.

Draco se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour échanger avec lui un baiser vertigineux avant de se retourner et de se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Harry déglutit.

-Belle vue, hein ? Fit remarquer Blaise.

Le gryffondor étouffa un rire puis saisit les hanches du blond et entra lentement en lui. Il en eut, pendant quelques secondes, le souffle coupé. Cette chaleur, cette étroitesse était toujours aussi grisante, même après toutes ces années ! Il haleta douloureusement, les gémissements du serpentard lui faisaient écho. Quand il l'eut entièrement pénétré il s'immobilisa.

-Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre, chuchota Blaise.

-Alors… Dépêches toi !

Harry grogna alors que l'envie d'aller à l'encontre de sa némésis lui tordait les entrailles. Malefoy soufflait et gémissait son prénom dans une longue litanie chargé de désir. Ses poings étaient refermés sur les draps, les tiraillant avec une telle énergie qu'il était étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas encore déchirés. Harry devait presque maintenir de force le corps de Draco qui ne voulait maintenant qu'une seule chose, sentir le sexe dur et gorgé du brun aller et venir en lui.

-Harry… Harry, maintenant…Oh Merlin…Bouge…

-Attend Dray… Attend…Juste quelques minutes AH… OUI… BLAISE…

Le dit serpentard gémit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps brûlant d'Harry.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Le gryffondor haleta en commençant de longs vas et viens à l'intérieur du blond sous l'impulsion de son amant. C'était jouissif, au-delà des mots. Pénétrer et être pénétrer à la fois lui procuraient de telles sensations de plaisir qu'il avait peine à se raccrocher à la réalité. Draco se cambrait pour l'accueillir toujours plus loin en laissant échapper des râles de plaisir. Blaise mordait son épaule pour étouffer les siens tandis ses coups de reins se faisaient plus profonds. Harry cria en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Draco, la tête rejetée en arrière.

- Merlin Harry… Oui plus vite, plus fort…Encore… AH…Encore…

Les coups de butoirs de Blaise se firent plus rapide et plus rudes entraînant le gryffondor, dont le rythme changea si brutalement que Draco poussa un véritable cri de plaisir.

-Hm… Harry ! Harry !

-Dray camb… Hum, Blaise… mé, Merlin… OUI…

Leurs corps étaient désormais recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Leurs cris se mélangeaient et se répercutaient avec force, se faisant échos. Blaise mordit violemment le cou d'Harry quand il sentit la tension devenir insoutenable. Tant qu'elle lui obstruait la gorge et le faisait trembler. Leurs rythmes étaient devenus si rapides qu'ils paraissaient chaotiques. La gorge d'Harry lui brûlait à force de crier. Brusquement il enroula ses doigts autour de la virilité de Draco et se mit à le caresser avec force, calquant avec ses coups de reins. S'en fut trop pour le serpentard qui se répandit dans sa main en poussant un cri de jouissance pure. Son orgasme entraîna presque immédiatement celui d'Harry et de Blaise.

Une sensation de plénitude intense les submergea. Le plaisir dura quelques minutes qui leurs parurent délicieusement longues avant de retomber pêle-mêle les uns sur les autres. Tous trois, le souffle court, savourèrent avec bonheur le bien être qui les envahissait.

Le gryffondor fut le premier à bouger après cela mais il se contenta de simplement se retourner sur le dos, la tête sur les omoplates de Draco et sa main posée négligemment sur le ventre de Blaise. Ainsi il percevait la respiration encore courte de ses amants. Après chaque orgasme, il ressentait ce besoin de les toucher tous les deux, comme s'il voulait continuer e les sentir liés à lui même après que leurs corps soient séparés.

-Hum, c'était délicieux…

- Merci !

Répondirent Blaise et Draco en cœur. Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer leurs sourires goguenards.

Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais, pour le plus grand plaisir du gryffondor (au sens propre comme au figuré ! ^__^) Draco se retourna et laissa Harry reposer sa tête sur son torse avant de l'enlacer, tout en jetant un regard entendu à Blaise que le brun ne put capter.

-Que dirais-tu d'un petit dessert ?

Proposa langoureusement le serpentard en venant butiner la peau de son abdomen. Le gryffondor sourit tandis qu'une chaleur s'insinuait déjà dans son bas ventre.

-Dessert de quel genre ?

-De ceux qui ne font pas grossir, fit remarquer Draco.

Harry et Blaise rigolèrent. Ce dernier continuait de descendre lentement, caressant de ses lèvres l'aine gauche du brun. Ainsi il laissait tout le temps à la virilité du gryffondor de se « réveiller », ce qu'elle faisait sans aucun doute. Le blond, lui, ne restait pas pour autant inactif. Ses mains agiles parcouraient les épaules du survivant avec science pour exécuter un massage plus qu'apprécié, en profitant également pour titiller les pointes de chairs du jeune homme. Le gryffondor soupirait langoureusement face à ce traitement. Merlin qu'il pouvait aimer se faire chouchouter ! Quand Blaise arriva enfin à l'objet de son désir, celui- ci était déjà bien prêt à recevoir toutes ses attentions. Le métis donna un petit coup de langue qui fit tressaillir le brun. Harry saisit les draps entre ses doigts et les serra de toutes ses forces pour empêcher les cris de jaillir de sa bouche quand Blaise l'avala tout entier.

Le serpentard se mit à aller et venir sur sa virilité, enroulant sa langue autour de la chair, laissant ses dents racler légèrement sa peau. Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne put s'empêcher de râler profondément face à un tel traitement.

-Hum… Ca me donne des idées…

Déclara Draco en fixant Blaise caressant le survivant. Ce dernier se cambrait à l'extrême tout en chaloupant des hanches de plus en plus vite.

-Hum… Hm OUI…

Harry sentit la tension devenir insoutenable et avant qu'il n'ait pu prévenir le métis, il se libéra dans sa bouche, son corps parcourût de spasmes de plaisir.

-Je réitère ce que j'ai dit, tu es vraiment beau quand tu jouis.

-Je confirme.

Ajouta Blaise en s'essuyant le menton ou glissait encore quelques goûtes. Draco l'attira à lui, et sous le regard légèrement vitreux d'Harry, ils échangèrent un long baiser chargé de tendresse. Puis tous les deux se séparèrent et s'allongèrent de part et d'autre du gryffondor, l'enlaçant. Le métis rabattit les draps sur eux tandis que Draco éteignait les dernières bougies d'un simple claquement de doigt.

-C'était délicieux, merci…

Chuchota paresseusement harry.

-De rien bébé, répondit Draco.

Le gryffondor sentait déjà les bras de Morphée se refermer sur lui quand il entendit ses deux amants lui chuchoter un tendre « Joyeux anniversaire ». Quelques minutes plus tard, tous trois dormaient à point fermé.

* Tudutum : Mesdames et mesdames, nous allons atterrir ! Nous vous prions de bien vouloir essuyer la flaque de salive dû au lemon, et d'effacer de vos visages tous sourires et expressions béates, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi _Air Keurjani _pour ce vol et vous souhaitons un bon séjour dans notre fic !*

***************************************************************************

Réveil délicieux, le corps compressé, position douteuse et merveilleuse ne pouvant mentir sur les activités nocturnes des personnes présentes. Soupir d'Harry tenant Blaise à la taille alors que Draco s'agrippait à la sienne, le gryffondor se plongea entre les deux garçons fuyant la lumière du jour comme une marmotte, cela ne dura pas longtemps, et pour cause.

-Hum… Laissez-moi dormir !

Il grinça des dents, fuyant ses amants sous les draps, la tête sur le ventre de Blaise il espéra rejoindre Morphée, un soupir sonore brisa ce rêve.

De mauvais poil, de bon matin, le brun fit irruption entre les deux, le blond profitant que le métis fut immobilisé par Harry, pour lui faire un suçon en torturant un bouton de chair. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor n'insinue sa tête. Malefoy le fusilla.

-Potter, aurais-tu l'obligeance d'ôter ta tête de mon champ de vision ? Pas que la vue de ton adorable frimousse, décoiffé, me soit désagréable, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins gênante ! J'aimerais finir le suçon que j'allais faire à mon tendre amant derrière toi.

-Allez faire ça ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas du matin qu'il faut nous jeter à bas de notre lit.

-Vous n'allez pas vous disputer bordel !

Zabini se passa la main sur le visage, il poursuivit.

-Pas de si bon matin !

-Tu vois ! Il est tôt ! Je veux dormir ! Alors allez ailleurs… Dans la douche !

Le survivant prit l'exclamation à son compte.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es Mr impulsivité, et que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'y prendre part ! Pas ma faute si tu es faible Potter.

-Tu veux que je te refasse le portrait pour te montrer ma force !?!!

-Mmh ! Cogne-moi, tu sais bien que j'aime ça !

Le blond parla narquoisement alors qu'Harry reculait, horrifier.

-Espèce de malade !

-Trêve de bavardage, Blaise est mon amant, et je le prends quand je veux ! A l'heure actuelle j'en ai envie et ton caractère d'ours acariâtre ne m'en empêchera pas !

-Je ne t'interdis pas de le prendre ! Va donc le prendre ailleurs !!!

- Laisse-moi finir Potter, je le prends quand je veux et où je veux ! Et je veux le prendre dans ce lit, compris !!!

-Alors va avoir un problème Malefoy ! Parce que moi je veux dormir dans ce lit !

-On est deux, t'es tout seul, dégage !

-Et de quel doit ? De ton bon vouloir peut-être ?

-Exactement Potter !

-Il en est hors de question ! Et puis t'es tout seul, Blaise n'est pas partant !

-Qui t'a dit qu'il ne l'était pas !?

-Tu lui as demandé ? Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! C'est accessoire ça, t'a pas besoin de son avis !

-Parfaitement ! Tu as très bien compris, alors maintenant hors de mon champ de vision ! Je perds mon temps avec…

CLAC ! Bruit de porte claquée, Zabini, passablement excédé, après s'être consulté lui-même et avoir voté à l'unanimité, qu'il allait prendre une douche ! Et laissez ces deux imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amants.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute Potter !

-C'est toi qui m'as empêché de dormir !

-Tu peux bien faire autre chose de ta vie que de dormir bordel de Merlin !

-Espèce de…

Le métis soupira en fermant le jet d'eau… Au moins il avait eut toute l'eau chaude, il enfila négligemment un peignoir en se séchant les cheveux, il laissa tomber la serviette et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur…

-Peste de serpent ! Cracheur de venin !

-Minable gryffondor !

Des plumes d'oreillers éventrés et Malefoy à califourchon, essayant d'étrangler Harry qui le frappait à grand renfort d'oreiller. Cette scène agaça au plus haut point Blaise.

-Vous n'avez pas fini !

La voix de Blaise les arrêta net. Les mains dans les poches du peignoir, debout avec une allure de poseur, les sourcils froncé, le peignoir blanc contrastait avec sa peau délicieusement caramélisée.

-Même au réveil vous avez un besoin chronique de vous battre, c'est pitoyable !

-On ne se bat pas !

Harry semblait vouloir corriger la phrase.

-Effectivement, nous discutions, diplomatie et rien d'autre.

Malefoy semblait vouloir corroborer le gryffondor, bien sur cette phrase aurait été crédible… S'il n'avait pas craché une plume trois secondes plus tard. Blaise se pinça l'arrête du nez, excédé.

-J'vais préparer le petit déjeuner… Et pour votre information, au lieu de deux diplomates, vous ressemblez à deux masos trop heureux de se taper dessus !

La porte claqua… Un, deux… Harry éclata de rire, Malefoy était secoué.

-Bordel ! Il n'y a que Blaise pour faire une pareille remarque !

Au bout de dix minutes, le métis, dans la cuisine, entendit un bruit de lutte à l'étage, puis une porte claqua quelques instants plus tard. Harry se tenant le nez arriva dans la cuisine sous le regard désabusé de Blaise.

-Cet enfoiré s'est jeté dans la salle de bain avant moi !

Soit :

-« Cet enboiré s'est beté dans la sabe de bain abant moi… »

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !

Le gryffondor leva les yeux vers l'étage, le cri de Malefoy venait de retentir, le métis commenta avec un sourire narquois.

-Et dire qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude !

Blaise retourna à son omelette, maugréant son mécontentement.

-Vous n'êtes que des sales gosses immatures ! Aussi tôt ! Se battre comme deux chiffonniers et Harry lui passa les bras à la taille.

-Et toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux !

-Tu n'imaginais pas que j'allais le laisser faire.

-Potter ! Draco et toi vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les…

-Chuuutt !!!

Harry semblait le réquisitionner, attirant le serpentard à lui. Etonnamment tactile aujourd'hui le Potter ! Il susurra à l'oreille de Blaise.

-Je n'ais jamais aimé partager, tu devrais l'avoir appris depuis le temps… De quel droit il te marquerait avant moi ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, il reprit le suçon que Draco avait commencé, Blaise resta un peu surprit, il frissonna, Harry était la sensualité incarnée dans ses baisers, et la façon dont il faisait des suçons en était indécente !

-Potter, mes œufs vont brûler !

Il grogna pour se libérer, Harry éteignit le feu.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Malefoy !

Le survivant le mordit, il sursauta surpris, poursuivant…

-Aucun de vous deux ne songe une seconde que je ne sois pas partant…

-Tu parles… Hum…

Le gryffondor prit possession de ses lèvres, déjà avide.

-Espèce de sale blaireau ! Tu as usé toute l'eau chaude ! Enfoiré !

Draco laissa arriva en insultant sur la scène d'Harry coinçant le métis dans la cuisine.

-Qui a t-il ? Je vous dérange ?

Fausse voix de compassion, Harry brisa le baiser en portant la main à ses lèvres, faisant face à Malefoy… Waw ! O.O Baaave !

Une serviette sur la tête avec une autre à la taille, le blond continua.

-Et de surplus Mr a prit le dernier peignoir propre ! Vermine.

Le blond platine laissa ses yeux se fermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne laissent qu'une fente, il siffla le dernier mot, Harry déglutit en inclinant la tête. Juste avant il avait eut l'intention de se vanter d'avoir eut le premier baiser du matin de Blaise… Idée vite envolée, remplacée par celle de prendre Malefoy, assit sur un siège dans la cuisine, oui ! Très, très bonne ! Il sortit de son fantasme lorsque le blond possessif alla jusqu'à l'autre, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa goulûment sous le regard noir d'Harry qui s'accentua puisque Blaise eut un grognement sourd. Draco lui avait mordu la lèvre.

-Maudit serpentards…

-Merci ! (Draco)

-Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande cru ! è.é

Les regards du blond et du brun se fixèrent sur lui, le gryffondor retint sa remarque mais Draco ne le rata pas.

-Merlin ! Blaise ! On ne fait que jouer ! Tu n'as rien de morceau de viande ! Et sûrement pas cru, t'as vue ta couleur ! Tu serais tout juste mangeable avec une telle cuisson !

Le brun éclata de rire alors que Malefoy poursuivait.

-Je préfère saignant, tu es trop caramel pour moi !

-Tu critique ma couleur de peau !?

-Tu parlais de cuisson ! Je n'ais fait que répondre à ton argumentation ! Tu es minable comme morceau de viande ! Tout juste un peu plus charnu que Potter !

-Qu…

Harry s'étrangla avec le jus d'orange qu'il venait de se verser, éclat de rire de Blaise.

-Regarde Harry ! Il est rachitique ! Rien ! Le blanc des yeux ! Et encore… Je peux affirmer que vous êtes tous les deux minables, tout juste un casse croûte, le seul vrai Apollon ici… C'est moi !

-Ben voyons ! (X2)

-Fallait s'y attendre !

Harry s'installa.

-Comment douter !

Blaise ralluma le feu.

-N'est ce pas !

Draco illumina la pièce de son sourire.

-Tu es l'homme le plus heureux…

Le gryffondor beurra sa tartine.

-… Et amoureux…

Rajouta Blaise en dressant son omelette.

-… Et satisfait…

Harry prit la confiture.

-Et comblé de sa propre image. (Blaise)

-L'égocentrisme a été créé pour toi ! (Harry)

-Ainsi que le reste de l'univers. (Blaise)

-Qui gravite autour de tes chevilles ! (Harry)

-J'aurais plutôt dis de sa tête, moi… (Blaise)

-Vous avez fini de vous amuser ? Ca fait lourd. (Draco)

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime ! (X2)

Draco s'installa à son tour, des minutes s'écoulèrent.

-Quoique…

Harry se reçu un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Aoutch ! Ne me frappe pas ! C'est mon anniversaire.

-On sait ! (X2)

-C'est un jour spécial à tout point de vue ! N'est ce pas ? (Draco)

-Parfaitement ! A marquer au sécateur ! (Blaise)

Draco et Harry regardèrent le métis… sécateur ?… Heu, ouais, ok… On y reviendra pas.

Le gryffondor se racla la gorge.

-Oui, oui, n'en faîtes pas trop non plus, la fête va être monstre.

-C'est rien ça !

-Tu parles Dray ! T'as l'habitude mais moi je nage.

-De toute façon, c'est toi qui feras le plus. (Blaise)

-Tu parles, j'vais juste souffler des bougies ! ^__^

-Oh ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça, mon amour ! Il semble qu'il est oublié Blaisounet…

-Tu parles Draynichou ! C'était prévisible ! Tous pareils les gryffondors…

Le cœur d'Harry qui c'était arrêté piqua un cent mètres, si ces deux là s'appelaient comme ça, c'est que c'était mauvais pour lui ! Très mauvais même !

-Et qu'ais-je oublié, mes tendres amants ?

-N'essaye pas de nous rouler ! (X2)

-Rappel lui Blaisounet !

-Non ! Vas-y Draynichou !

-Oh ! Je n'ose pas ! A toi l'honneur !

-Mais je n'en ferais rien te dis-je !

-Moi non plus !

-Fais le voyons ! Cet honneur te revient, mon Blaise d'amour.

-Je décline, mon ange machiavélique !

-Quel adorable nom ! Blaise ! Tu me flattes ! Ange machiavélique… Tu exagères…

-Il n'en est rien ! Fais te dis-je !

-Mais c'est toi qui lui as arraché cette promesse, je ne veux pas te voler le fruit de ton labeur !

-Tu ne me le voles pas, puisque je te l'offre! Mon adorable démon tentateur.

-Oh ! Démon tentateur ! Celui-là me va à merveille ! Tu fais preuve d'imagination Blaise…

Voilà ce que c'était de vivre avec des serpentards ! Harry dû attendre qu'ils finissent de jubiler et enfin ils se mirent d'accord.

-Potter, tu te souviens, que la semaine dernière tu as eut le privilège de posséder Blaise durant deux longues heures sous mon nez ?

-Heu… Tu étais d'accord je crois.

Harry parla d'une voix hésitante, cherchant le piège.

-Et à cette occasion tu as promis de, non ! Je ne peux pas Blaise… Dit lui, je veux qu'il l'entende de ta bouche, mon cœur.

-Tu es trop magnanime ! Tu as promis que lors du prochain rassemblement d'amis…

-Aujourd'hui !

-Si tu veux, dis le Dray !

-Non, non, c'était juste pour préciser ! Continue donc, mon cupidon en sucre.

Sourire narquois de Blaise qui poursuivit.

-Tu annoncerais que…

-Clairement ! Rajoute un clairement bébé !

-Très bien… Tu annoncerais clairement, ça te va mon Dray d'amour ?

-Oui, oui, continue…

-Tu annoncerais clairement à tous que…

-Je jubile ! Oh ! Pardon ! J'ai pensé à voix haute !

La joie de Malefoy horrifia Harry ! Seigneur Merlin tout puissant ! Mais qu'avait-il promit ?

Temps de pose de Blaise qui bu son jus d'orange, Draco commentant…

-Tu es cruel Blaise ! Voyons ! Pose ce verre ! A un moment pareil!

-Pardonne-moi mon cœur, mais il faut que je me calme, je suis tout aussi excité que toi.

-Calmons-nous, donc Potter tu vas…(Draco)

-Clairement… (Blaise)

-Très clairement… (Draco)

-Très, très clairement ! (Blaise)

-Un autre clairement ? (Draco)

-Non, je crois qu'il a comprit… Que nous sommes ensemble, tu vas déclarer notre liaison !

Silence.

-Merveilleux ! (Draco)

-Splendide ! (Blaise)

-Jubilatoire !! (Draco)

-Renversant !!! (Blaise)

-Tu verrais ta tête Potter ! (Draco)

-Je crois qu'il ne respire plus là ! (Blaise)

Effectivement, Harry ne respirait plus, étouffant, les larmes aux yeux.

-VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT !

-Blaise ! Retiens-moi ! Je crois que je vais défaillir !! C'est presque aussi jouissif qu'être prit par vous deux en même temps !

-A ce point la ? (Blaise)

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer quel bonheur j'éprouve à entendre ces mots de sa bouche, je crois que je vais jouir…

Il se retint au métis.

-MALEFOY !!!

-Qui a t-il mon amour ? Laisse-moi savourer encore quelques minutes…

Harry avait la voix étranglée, étouffée par le choc.

-C'est mon anniversaire ! J'peux… Pas faire un truc pareil !

Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu le Poudlard Express en pleine poitrine.

-Oh que si ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pris à ma charge le reste, mon adorable gryffondor !

-Tu l'as promis !

Voix sentencieuse de Blaise qui poursuivit.

-Nous l'avons tous déclarer à nos parents et proche.

-Tu peux bien parler ! Tu l'as dit la tombe de ton père et ta mère s'est écriée que deux hommes dans ton lit c'était deux fois plus de plaisir !

-Ne critique pas la mère de Blaisounet !

-Quant à toi ! TOI ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux !

-Je l'ais fait, moi !

Harry sembla devenir hystérique.

-Ah ! OUI, OUI ! Tu l'as fait ? Y'a pas à dire ! Pour l'avoir dit ! C'était effrayant ! En plein cimetière ! On vient de mettre ta tante en terre, et toi tu annonce joyeusement :

« Mère, père, je vis avec deux hommes, et à nous trois nous partageons un amour luxuriant ! »

T'avais beau ne pas l'aimer, cette pauvre tante a dû se retourner dans sa tombe, à peine qu'on ait fini de lui jeter de la terre sur la tête !

-Ils ne m'ont rien dit…

-Tu n'as pas vu l'expression de ton père ! J'ai cru qu'il voulait se faire ensevelir avec ta tante ! Et la paupière de ta mère tressautait comme si elle allait commettre un meurtre !

-Je l'ais est trouvé calme moi… Elle était souriante la mère de Dray…

Blaise ne partageait pas l'avis du brun.

-Oh ! Oui ! Elle s'est mise à sourire, elle t'a demandé de répéter, tu l'as fais, elle s'est tournée vers toi avec un large sourire de bourreau ! L'air de dire qu'elle éprouvait de la sympathie à ton égard ! Le regard d'un psychopathe vers sa prochaine victime ! J'ai vu ton père se signer ! Il est athée par Merlin !

-Ne cherche pas à te défiler Potter… Tu as promis ! Tu ne tiendrais pas parole !???

Harry se leva, rageur, pointant du doigt ses amants.

-Je… Je… Je vous exècre ! Je vous hais ! Maudit Salazar !

-Blaise, je crois que je viens d'atteindre l'orgasme.

-Attends-moi ! Je ne devrais pas tarder à venir…

-Vermine ! Vermine de serpentard ! JE VOUS HAIS !!!

-Oh Merlin ! J'y suis ! Dray ! C'est…

-Oui ! Tu sens, n'est ce pas ?!

-C'est si… Oh ! Le mot est faible…

Les deux serpentards échangèrent un baiser, Harry furieux quitta la cuisine. Il c'était fait avoir ! Piégé ! Lui ! Les deux serpents avaient un sourire narquois, Blaise ronronnait presque.

-MAUDIT SERPENTARDS !!!!!

Draco se pencha sur Blaise, ne prenant pas la peine d'essayer de murmurer, le métis ferma les yeux pour l'écouter.

-Il est furieux.

-Hum…

-Tu es pire que moi…

-Je sais… C'est délicieux d'être machiavélique…

-Et ça le sera encore plus lorsqu'on le prendra….

Blaise ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

-Tu dis ?

-Potter est furieux et je brûle de l'avoir dans cet état…

-Tu sais bien qu'il est plus sauvage lorsqu'il est… Ooooh je vois…

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'aimer sa nature, il y en a assez pour deux…

-Je pense que je te laisserais volontiers.

-Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin d'être présentable aujourd'hui, après ça, je ne suis bon à rien, il n'y a que toi qui retienne un peu sa fougue.

-Dans la douche ?

-Où tu veux, il nous reste deux heures avant de nous presser, les invités ne seront là que vers 13H30.

************************************************************************

L'horloge indiquait les 13H15 sur le bâtiment de la mairie. Un doux soleil estival réchauffait les trottoirs et les avenues sinueuses. Un petit vent frais passa entre les branches de platane, caressa le sommet de quelques lampadaires, avant d'aller s'engouffrer à l'intérieur des différentes fenêtres assez aimables pour lui laisser le passage. Dans une jolie chambre calme, décoré de rose, l'air doux caressa les joues d'un bébé.

A l'étage supérieur, ce petit vent eut la bienveillance de rafraîchir le corps d'une grand-mère installée aux fourneaux, préparant des gâteaux.

Et enfin à l'avant dernier étage, il s'insinua par les interstices d'une porte et se perdit dans trois chevelures qu'il s'amusa à voleter en tout sens. Un petit gloussement de rire s'éleva dans la pièce suivit d'un « chuuut » à peine murmurée.

-Il dort encore ?

-Oui, on a dû l'épuiser pour qu'il tombe K.O comme ça.

-S'il se réveille…

-Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver…

-Il va nous tuer.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on la ferme !

Les deux protagonistes ayant eut cette discussion, parlaient si bas qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était d'un jeune enfant dont ils s'entretenaient, et qu'ils ne voulaient guère le priver de sa sieste. Sauf que le jeune enfant en question avait les traits virils d'un jeune homme de 25 ans, les cheveux en pagaille, un corps de rêve dissimulé par les draps et une peau légèrement tannée par le soleil.

-Blaise, ils seront là dans dix minutes.

-Sans blague !

Ironisa le jeune homme, il poursuivit.

-Et bien, je serais toi, je me dépêcherais de le réveiller !

-Quoi ? Ah non ! Toi vas-y !

-Je suis pas maso !

-Je suis pas suicidaire !

Répliqua le blond.

-Non, mais de quoi as-tu peur franchement ?

-La castration, la strangulation, l'éviscération, la lapidation ? Raye la mention inutile, sachant qu'il n'y en a aucune !

Répondit Draco, le ton pince sans rire.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à sa montre, puis au corps de son amant endormi avant de revenir à la montre.

-Bordel ça urge !

-Zabini langage !

-Malefoy la ferme !

Dans le lit Harry gigota légèrement. Ses deux amants retinrent leurs souffles, prêts à s'enfuir en courant au moindre mouvement suspect, finalement le gryffondor s'immobilisa.

-On peut toujours… Déclarer qu'il à la grippe et annulé la fête ?

Proposa Blaise.

-Ah non ! Ca fait des années qu'on attend qu'il se décide à dévoiler notre relation !

-Bon très bien… On le fait ensemble.

Draco fit la moue et acquiesça. Lentement ils se penchèrent vers leur amant et Blaise fut le premier à se lancer.

-Harry, bébé ?

Aucune réaction.

-Mon ange… Allez mon ange, réveille-toi…

Le blond souffla à voix basse ces quelques mots. Harry laissa échapper un léger grognement, signe qu'il commençait à s'extirper des limbes du sommeil. Blaise tremblant, posa la main sur une épaule du brun et le secoua doucement. Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils, une moue adorable se peignant sur son visage.

-Harry tes invités vont arriver, il faut te lever, il est déjà 20 passé.

Le survivant se mit lentement à battre des paupières, Blaise et Draco firent aussitôt trois pas en arrière.

-Huuuummm…

Harry souffla en s'étirant sous las draps. Il porta la main à sa bouche et étouffa un bâillement. Dans le coin de la chambre les deux serpentards ne pipaient pas un mot, leurs regards allant fréquemment de la porte au survivant. Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et à grand renfort de soupir, se redressa sur le matelas.

-'Y est quelle heure ?

-Presque 25, il faut que tu t'habilles.

Répondit Draco, Blaise se retint de siffler d'admiration devant la maîtrise dont faisait preuve le Prince.

-12H25 ?

Questionna Harry en se grattant la tête, la mine encore chiffonnée par le sommeil.

-Non mon ange, il est 13H25.

Draco avait répondu aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, Harry resta quelques secondes à les fixer stupidement, les serpentards se firent la réflexion devait faire son chemin avant d'atteindre le cerveau.

-QUOI !!!!

Une brusque émanation de magie fut propulsée en dehors du corps du survivant. Draco et Blaise eurent juste le temps de lancer un protego avant qu'ils ne soient touchés. Harry se releva brutalement, la baguette vola jusqu'à sa main et il se mit à balancer des sortilèges à tout va sur ses deux amants.

On aurait dit une explosion de couleur, un mini feu d'artifice, les serpentards se protégeaient autant qu'ils pouvaient, faisant dévier certains sorts ou en les renvoyant par un protego.

La chambre se mit à ressembler à un champ de bataille. Les plumes des oreillers volaient en tout sens, le matelas était éventré en plusieurs endroits et la moitié des bibelots se fracassèrent au sol. Draco plongea pour éviter un sort de découpe et fit un retour à l'envoyeur avec le sort de jambe-en-coton. Harry esquiva, répliqua, Blaise fit venir la table de chevet pour lui servir de bouclier, un sort passa à un cheveu de sa tête et perça un trou dans le mur.

Dans tout ce vacarme la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna tout de même avec force !

La scène se fige sur un Harry brandissant la massue qu'il venait de créer, au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que Blaise et Draco pointaient leurs baguettes face à lui. Tous trois tournèrent lentement la tête vers la porte de leur chambre. Un tic nerveux agita la mâchoire du blond. La sonnerie retentit une fois avec plus d'insistance. Se fut le signal du branle-bas de combat.

Harry sauta du lit et fit disparaître sa massue.

-BORDEL ! DRACO ! VAS OUVRIR ! S'écria le survivant.

-OK ! BLAISE ! RANGE LA CHAMBRE VITE ! Répondit le blond

-HARRY TOI TU T'HABILLE ! Finit l'autre serpentard.

Le gryffondor se précipita vers la salle de bain, bousculant Draco au passage qui lui fila un coup de latte, manquant de le désarçonner. La porte de la salle de bain claqua !

Blaise se mit à envoyer des sorts à tout va : Sort de balayage, de ciment, de peinture, de couture, de réparation… Il dût s'y reprendre à deux fois quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait cimenté le matelas et cousu le mur.

Harry de son côté, manqua de se tuer en trébuchant dans la baignoire et retint un cri de douleur quand l'eau chaude l'ébouillanta.

Drabo vérifia rapidement la déco de la table avant de jeter un sort à ses habits (qui retrouvèrent leurs états impeccables) et de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir Ron et Hermione sur le palier.

-Hey ! Vous êtes en avance !

Salua t-il, légèrement haletant.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy.

Répondit Ron.

-T u nous avais dis 13H30, on est pile à l'heure.

Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Ben la prochaine fois, essayé d'être moins ponctuel. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes invités que vous devez m'infliger votre présence le plutôt possible.

-Ne commence pas les hostilités si tôt Malefoy, tu risquerais de le regretter !

Répliqua le roux en souriant, puis il continua…

-Maintenant si tu voulais bien nous laisser entrer !

Draco fit mine de réfléchir (en réalité il tentait désespérément de gagner du temps).

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça ?

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ecoute-moi bien la fouine albinos…

Ron avait commencé sa phrase, mais il fut coupé par une voix joyeuse dans son dos qui s'exclama à la cantonade.

-Et bien alors !? Les festivités ont déjà commencé ? Qui mène ?

-Pour le moment on en est qu'aux préliminaires.

Répondit Hermione en se retournant pour faire la bise à Sirius puis à Remus qui l'accompagnait.

Sirius balança une claque dans le dos de Ron avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Draco. Dans le monde entier, Sirius devait être le seul à pouvoir faire subir un tel traitement au serpentard sans subir la peine de mort immédiate. Draco s'écarta pour laisser passer les premiers arrivants au moment où Blaise surgissait du couloir. Il salua chaleureusement tout le monde et les invita au salon. Draco en profita pour s'éclipser vers la salle de bain où il toqua contre la porte.

-Potter grouille, ils sont déjà a…

La phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand le battant s'entrouvrit, révélant son amant plus beau que jamais ! Le Prince resta coi.

-Vu ton expression bovine, j'en conclus que je suis à tomber.

Le serpentard voulut répliquer mais il se rendit compte que parler et se retenir de baver à la fois n'était pas des plus simples. D'ailleurs il était beaucoup trop occupé à mater les cuisses du gryffondor divinement moulé dans son jean noir. Assortis avec la chemise en soie bordeaux qu'il lui avait offert, le survivant étant un appel au viol ! Sans prêter attention à son air suffisant Draco l'attira à lui et captura ses lèvres qu'il maltraita jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de l'entrée ne résonne à nouveau. Il se sépara de lui à contre cœur.

-J'espère que te t'es bien reposé avec ta sieste, parce que ce soir tu ne dors pas mon ange.

Chuchota Draco, il lui lança un clin d'œil puis se détourna et partit ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants. Harry sourit et prit la direction du salon.

Cette fois ci la porte s'ouvrit sur les visages impassibles de Lucius, Narcissa et Séverus. Droit, fières, élégants et austères, ils inclinèrent la tête en direction de Draco qui rectifia son port de tête.

-Père, mère. Salua le serpentard.

Les deux adultes entrèrent suivis de Séverus que le blond salua également. A l'autre bout du loft plusieurs invités exclamèrent un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » retentissant, qui firent grimacer les trois serpentards. Draco fut le seul à ne pas réagir, à force il s'y était habitué. D'un geste de la main il invita ses parents et son parrain à le suivre dans le salon où il retrouva Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus assis dans le divan, tandis que Blaise et Draco leurs faisait face dans deux fauteuils séparés. Sur la table basse des bouteilles voletaient toutes seules pour remplir les verres.

-Hey ! Lucy !

S'écria Sirius à l'entrée des nouveaux arrivants.

-Veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi y'a t-il un cabot dans ton salon ? Je croyais que les animaux étaient interdits dans ton immeuble.

-Il faut croire que le gardien n'est pas assez vigilant, après tous, il t'a laissé entrer.

-Waw, ça fuse ! Allez-y Mr Malefoy, la balle est à vous !

Blaise avait l'air d'un présentateur sportif, Harry se pencha et lui balança une tape à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

-Mais euuuuh…

-Par pitié tais-toi ! Répliqua le gryffondor.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et Draco repartit vers la porte. Cette fois se fut à tout un groupe de Weasley qu'il ouvrit. Fred, George, Ginny, et Percy, accompagné de Molly qui affichait un immense sourire de maman gâteaux.

-Draco ! Comment vas-tu mon ange ?

S'écria t-elle en se précipitant pour l'étreindre. Dans son dos les jumeaux se mirent à pouffer face à l'expression du serpentard. Molly le relâcha enfin pour l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu n'aurais pas maigri ? Tu manges bien au moins ? Je suis sur que vous ne pensez même pas à faire la cuisine vous trois.

Vous devez voir une alimentation horrible et…

-Maman, je pense que ça ira, coupa Ginny.

Molly parût comprendre le message car elle cessa aussitôt de mitrailler Draco de ses remarques. Elle se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur les joues avant de partir en direction du salon, suivit de Ginny et de Percy qui saluèrent le serpentard au passage. Fred et George, eux, vinrent se planter face à Draco.

-Mon dieu Dray….

Commença Fred ou peut-être George.

-Mais tu as une mine affreuse ! Continua son frère.

-Regarde-moi ce teint !

-Et regarde-moi ces cernes !

-Je suis sur que vous ne pensez pas à prendre soin de vos corps !

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez d'une main, l'autre sur la hanche.

-Dès que vous avez fini vos gamineries faîtes-moi signe, en attendant vous n'avez qu'à aller rejoindre les autres au salon, et par pitié, mes parents sont là, donc faîtes preuve de maturité.

-Oh voyons Draco, tu sais bien que nous sommes l'incarnation de la « maturisation » ! D'ailleurs nous l'avons pratiquement inventé, n'est ce pas Fred ?

-Le mot en tout cas c'est sûr !

Répliqua Draco.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de la troupe au salon ou les bavardages allaient déjà bon train.

-Professeur Snape !

S'écrièrent Fred et George.

-Oh non pas eux Merlin !

-J'ai toujours su que vous nous appréciez !

-Je n'en ais pas douté une seule seconde !

-Suffit de voir la joie qui vous transcende, rien qu'à nous voir…

-Oh oui il à l'air gay ! Ironisa Sirius.

-Autant que toi et Lupin ! Répliqua Lucius.

-Moi je n'ais pas peur de le montrer, je me fiche des apparences ! Tout comme 'Mus !

-Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire !

-J'aurais du mal à être gay sans toi.

-On parle toujours de la joie là ?

Fit remarquer Ginny.

-Bien sûr ma puce, pourquoi ?

Répondit Molly.

Plusieurs personnes dans la pièce détournèrent les yeux. Ils n'allaient certainement pas gâcher les illusions d'une maman poule. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, cette fois Draco ne bougea pas, se fut Blaise qui s'en chargea. Un verre à la main, il traversa le loft et ouvrit à Dean et Seamus.

-Salut Blaise ! Fit Seamus.

-C'est étrange que vous soyez à l'heure tous les deux, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh ! Rien, on s'est dit pour une fois qu'on pourrait faire un effort de politesse et de savoir-vivre envers nos amis de toujours. L'anniversaire d'Harry est quelque chose de…

-Vous êtes venu vous soûler, coupa Blaise.

-Ouais ! On a finit nos bouteilles hier, répondit Dean.

Le serpentard eut un sourire désabusé avant de les laisser entrer et de les mener au salon.

-Alors professeur ? Vous terrorisez toujours autant vos élèves ?

Demanda Ron en s'enfournant un petit four dans la bouche. A côté de lui Hermione et Ginny discutaient à bâton rompu sur un nouveau magasin du chemin de Traverse, tandis que Narcissa tentait de dérider Lucius et que Remus écrasait le pied de Sirius pour qu'il la ferme.

-Je me contente de faire preuve d'une simple autorité.

Fred rigola.

-McGonagal incarne l'autorité, vous, vous incarnez Lucifer.

-Et encore, je crois que même lui, fait plus rire que vous !

Renchérit George. Séverus se tourna lentement vers eux, avec un regard noir. Les jumeaux jureraient y voir briller les flammes de l'enfer, et ils déglutirent péniblement. Un sourire sarcastique apparût sur le visage de Snape.

-Simple autorité.

Ron se mit à rigoler et faillit du coup s'étrangler avec un biscuit apéritif qu'il recracha au sol. Draco pointa du doigt les restes du gâteau sec sur son tapis.

-Weasley ! On peut savoir ce que cette chose, non identifié, sortie de l'aberration qu'est ta bouche, fait sur mon tapis ?

-C'est un biscuit sec, fait à base de blé et de céréales et recouverts de sel que Ron a recraché.

Déclara sérieusement Blaise, Draco leva un sourcil inquisiteur à son encontre.

-C'était pour que tu l'identifies.

Ajouta t-il.

-Enlevez cette horreur ! Siffla Draco. Et la prochaine fois que tu sens que quelque chose va t'étouffer, garde le bien au fond de ta gorge !

-Molly, Arthur n'a pas pu venir ?

Fit remarquer Narcissa.

-Non, malheureusement, il est en mission diplomatique, et n'a pas pu revenir pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Mais il t'envoi tous ses vœux Harry chéri !

-Remerciez-le de me part.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau tandis que Blaise retirait la bouteille de vodka des mains de Dean et Seamus. Harry se redressa et partit ouvrir.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

S'écrièrent Bill et Fleur sur le palier.

-Oh merci, entrez, entrez… Vous n'avez pas apporté Lily ?

-Non, elle était fatiguée, donc elle est restée avec la mère de Fleur, expliqua Bill. Alors ça te fait quel âge ? 25 ?

-Ouais !

-Fais gaffe, tu commences à te faire vieux !

-Oh, je sens déjà l'arthrose dans mes articulations et ce matin j'ai vu les prémices de la calvitie.

Soupira Harry en passant la main dans sa chevelure plus que fournie.

Bill rigola puis, suivit de Fleur et accompagner d'Harry, ils retournèrent au salon, où ils furent chaleureusement reçus.

-Un verre ?

Proposa aussitôt Seamus, Blaise se releva pour lui arracher la bouteille de whisky et la posa à côté de la vodka.

-Monstre sans cœur !

-Pauvre ivrogne !

-Casseur d'ambiance !

-Briseur de couille !

-Blaise ! S'écrièrent la moitié des convives.

-C'est un Zabini !

Déclara Lucius, ce qui semblait vouloir tout expliquer.

-Voilà pourquoi il est apparenté aux Malefoy !

Fit remarquer Sirius sous le regard assassin de Remus.

-Il l'est tout autant des Blacks !

-Pitié ! Malefoy ! Ne me rappel pas que j'ai un lien de parenté avec toi, je vais gerber ! Quand je pense que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Remus lui enfonça un pâté dans la bouche.

-C'est vrai, Zabini, que tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, surtout en présence de jeunes filles !

Fit remarquer Ginny.

-Des jeunes filles ? Où ça ?

La sonnerie retentit, étouffant l'insulte de la rouquine, Blaise en profita pour s'éclipser, et se dirigea donc pour (l'énième fois) vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, cette fois à Neville, accompagné de sa grand-mère.

-La fête a déjà commencé ?

-Salut Longdubat !

-Zabini…

Blaise s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi il grimaçait un tel sourire lorsque la grand-mère de Neville surgit derrière lui.

-Allez les jeunos ! Bougez-vous ! J'ai apporté assez de whisky Pur Feu pour soûler la Nouvelle Zélande !

Avec plus de 80 ans, la grand-mère de Neville avait adopté un style rock'n'roll, l'arcade percée, blouson de cuir, cheveux punk bleu électrique, et le piercing à sa langue ne l'empêchait pas d'articuler. Blaise jeta un regard bref à Neville, alors que sa grand-mère avait l'air d'un déménageur avec deux gros cartons entre les bras, plein, d'alcool.

-Laissez-moi-vous…

-Mamie ! Passes devant, j'dois donner nos cadeaux à Blaise !

Elle s'exécuta, le métis lui laissa le passage.

-Il en était moins une ! N'essaye pas de l'aider, elle le prend très mal…

-Vraiment ?

Le gryffondor lui montra ses mains recouvertes de pansement.

-Sort cuisant, j'ai voulut tenir l'un des cartons, elle me l'a jeté par informuler, et je te dis pas tous les mots doux en prime…

-Elle n'était pas sensé être au Bahamas !?

-Je sais mais elle a changé d'avis…

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Franck est partit avec Christine… V.V

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui… T.T

Neville grimaça la réponse, sa grand-mère c'était fait larguer.

-Ne lui pose pas de question.

-Vraiment ?

Neville écarta son col roulé, on voyait sur son cou des traces bleues…

-Sort de strangulation ?

-Non, elle s'est jeté sur moi et m'a étranglé avec ses mains.

-Je ferais passer le mot !

Ils sursautèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon où les couinements étouffés se faisaient entendre. Seamus secouait ses mains, les larmes aux yeux, Blaise ne comprit pas mais Neville avait déjà tout saisit…

La grand-mère du Longdubat avait surgit avec ses cartons, aussitôt les discussions avaient cessé.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FISTON !

-Madame Longdubat !

-Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de me montrer où poser mes cartons ?

-Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous aider, c'est trop lourd pour…

Seamus ne finit pas sa phrase, abasourdi par le sort.

-Je suis capable de porter deux cartons, seule jeune homme ! Merci quand même.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est !??

-Du whisky Pur Feu, pour fêter comme il se doit !

Elle répondit à Ginny alors que Malefoy lui indiquait où poser les boîtes. Hermione soulagea le pauvre Seamus avec un sort, alors que Blaise faisait passer le mot, inutile de préciser la mine atterrée des adultes sauf Sirius qui rigolait sous cape. Lorsqu'elle revint, enthousiaste, elle s'accapara les bouteilles d'alcool bien décidé à soûler tout le monde, servant et resservant à volonté les verres vides.

-Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme !

-Pas qu'un peu mon neveu ! C'est grâce à mon équipe de bowling que je pète le feu !

Sirius semblait avoir trouvé en elle le compère idéal, ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement…

Harry se pencha vers Malefoy.

-Fais quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

Le blond souris élégamment.

-Va les décoincer ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Pas un enterrement !

La voix du survivant était rageuse et pour cause, Narcissa, Séverus et Lucius avaient l'air d'assister à la mise en terre de leur dignité commune tant leurs visages c'était refroidis. Il se glissa doucement près d'eux, comme pour s'introduire dans la conversation… Sauf qu'elle était inexistante et que trois regards le fusillèrent, sauf celui de sa mère qui se radoucit, alors que Narcissa arrangeait une mèche dépassant de la coiffure de Draco qui demeura tétanisé. Sa mère avait eut un geste pour lui en public ! Celle-ci s'excusa pour aller prendre un autre verre, Séverus brisa le silence.

-Elle a trop bu.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et engloutit son verre, signe de sa propre rogne, Draco continua de cligner des paupières un peu bêtement et se ressaisit… Un sort frappa Séverus de dos, on vit ses cheveux se hisser sur sa tête et demeurer droit comme stupéfixer ! Une enclume tomba sur l'ambiance et l'envoya dans un coma profond.

Snape se tourna avec une lenteur horriblement terrifiante, seul Sirius et la grand-mère de Neville, étaient pliés de rire.

-Black…

Sirius le pointa du doigt et s'écroula de rire en se tenant les côtes, et de toute façon il avait toujours été une tête brûlée…

-J'imaginais pas ça comme résultat !

La vielle femme du s'appuyer à la cheminée en pouffant.

-Faîtes pas cette tête…

Sirius couvrit de son rire la voix chevrotante d'hilarité de la femme qui tentait de s'expliquer.

-J'crois me souvenir du sort qui vous rendra un aspect…

-De serpillère huileuse !

Le Black avait presque hurlé de rire en se bidonnant.

-Voouuuus…

La voix de Snape était sifflante.

-Mooiiii…

La voix de la vielle femme était tremblante et entrecoupée d'un rire convulsif mal contenu.

-C'est vous qui…

-C'est moi qui… (Pouffe) Faîte pas cette tête mon bon Sévy ! C'était juste pour vous dérider, vous aviez l'air plus vieux que moi ! Attendez, j'vais vous arranger ça…

Deux douzaines de sorts plus tard, tout le monde était plié en quatre, elle maugréait en agitant sa baguette désespérément, Snape était hors de lui.

-Ca suffit !

-J'suis sûr que se sera le bon ! Capilarius stagnius !

POP ! Les cheveux de Snape devinrent d'un vert d'algue avec l'odeur en prime.

-Zut ! Capilarius Stragnus !

POP ! Rayé blanc et noir.

-Capilarius…

-STOP ! ESPECE DE VIELLE MEGERE !

Séverus la menaçait ave sa baguette, Lucius se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire, mais son corps était secoué malgré ses efforts.

-Malefoy. Les toilettes…

Draco lui indiqua brièvement les lieus, il avait à peine franchit le seuil du salon que la grand-mère de Neville s'écriait.

-Je l'ais ! C'est capilarius flagnus !

Elle se précipita après lui, un cri de rage de Snape leur indiqua que…

-Zut ! J'étais pourtant sûr ! Attendez capilarius falmagarus !

-Fichez-moi la paix !!!

-Zut ! J'suis désolé ! CAPILARIUS LUMOS….

Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot alors que Séverus semblait vouloir se réfugier dans les toilettes, une fraction de seconde plus tard elle comprit sa méprise…

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!

La pauvre femme paniqua en voyant avec quelle faciliter les flammes flambaient.

-AU FEU ! AU FEU ! CA BRULE ! CAPILARIUS AQUA!!!!!

Séverus recula, horrifier et stupéfait, mais elle était réellement folle où quoi !? De nouveau il la vit lever sa baguette.

-MERLIN!!!!!

-PARDON!

-CAPILARUS…

-PROTEGO!

-CAPILARUS…

-LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILE!!!!

-CAPILARUS…

-SILENCIO !!!

VLAM ! Snape s'enferma dans les toilettes, au salon on essayait de ne pas hurler de rire, au moins l'atmosphère était plus conviviale. La sonnerie retentit, Harry alla ouvrir au grand damne de Draco qui songea que le gryffondor n'avait aucune logique, il ne devait pas aller recevoir les invités puisque la réception était organisée pour lui…

Stupéfaction, il figea, incrédule…

-Nott ?

-Potter ?

Le serpentard marqua une hésitation, plissa un sourcil, puis finalement lâcha la phrase, avec un rien dérangeant, se demandant pourquoi Potter était venu lui ouvrir la porte.

-Joyeux anniversaire…

-Tu n'es pas en Australie ?

Question fondamentalement stupide, puisqu'il était juste devant lui ! Mais bon…

Les gryffondors sont vraiment des êtres étranges songea t-il, il répondit malgré tout.

-J'ai reçu l'invitation.

-Et t'es venu ?!? O.o

Théodore retint un grognement, bien sûr qu'il est venu ! On ne refuse pas l'invitation d'un Malefoy ! Harry en restait baba, ce type avait fait le voyage uniquement parce que Draco l'avait invité !

-Où est Malefoy ?

-Pour quoi tu me poses cette question ?

Le survivant était d'un naturel jaloux ! Et il n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'un play-boy, au sourire mièvre, vienne se pavaner devant son blond.

-Parce que c'est lui qui m'a invité, Potty !

Mais bon sang ! Il était donc devenu totalement stupide ou quoi ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Draco ce qui était arrivé aux neurones du survivant durant les dernières années.

Décidé, il allait virer l'autre, il commença sa phrase…

-Il n'est…

-THEOOO !!!

Draco commençait à trouver long le retour de son Potter, puis il avait aperçut Théodore. Harry les regarda échanger une poignée de main très chaleureuse pour des serpentards, Malefoy l'introduit aussitôt au salon.

-Hey ! Zab !

Ce dernier s'étrangla stupéfait de joie.

-Bordel de Merlin de Dieu de…

-Zabini !!! L'assistance protesta.

-Quoi ! J'ai pas encore juré ! THEO !

Le métis lui offrit une embrassade ! Harry devint livide de jalousie.

-Dray ! Tu m'avais pas dis qu'il serait là !

-Je doutais qu'il vienne…

Il devait admettre qu'il était agréablement surprit lui aussi.

-On ne rate pas une invitation de Draco Malefoy voyons !

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, il ne manquait plus que Pansy pour reformer le groupe, Harry s'éclipsa, faisant mine d'aller chercher d'autre biscuit apéritif, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Le gryffondor ouvrit la porte.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

Elle se jeta à son cou.

-Luna !

Elle portait une robe si bleu que ça vous blessait les yeux ! (V.V rimes merdique).

-Potter.

-Parkinson…

Bref salutation, Pansy lui serra la main amicalement sans plus d'extravagance, quelqu'une se racla la gorge et Luna sursauta.

-Oui ! J'allais oublier ! Harry ma cousine Lola, Lola voici Harry.

Le brun resta abasourdi, elle avait la même prestance que Narcissa, c'était comme revoir la mère de Draco, mais en version… Plus chaudasse ? Difficile à croire, mais Harry avait beau être 100% homo, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver un tantinet émoustillant. Et cette constatation lui donna des sueurs froides… C'était sans doute cette allure de serpentard qui le troublait autant, il en était persuadé, ce qui le plaisait le plus chez Draco c'était son arrogance, et elle, était arrogante dans sa tenue…

Il lui serra la main, toucher plutôt doux et retour à la réalité, ce corps ne l'exciterait jamais, c'était une femme, elle aurait juste tout son respect…

-Enchanter Harry James Potter.

Le sourire du survivant se crispa, ses oreilles lui brûlèrent, il eut envie de la gifler

-Appeler moi juste Harry ça ira, merci…

Mais de quel droit elle l'appelait James ! Arg ! Il n'avait jamais autant souffert, il la relâcha avec soulagement et s'essuya la main rapidement et discrètement après leur avoir laisser le passage.

-THEO !

-PAN' !

Retrouvailles encore plus chaleureuses, Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, c'était son anniversaire et le blond en avaient fait des retrouvailles…

En réalité, il supportait mal de voir ses serpentards solliciter par quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

Il avait l'impression que Blaise et Draco l'avaient mis à l'écart pour Pansy et… Et ce… Cette chose… Enfin vous comprenez… Non ?… Pour NOTT !!! Il crevait de les voir accrocher au chevet de ce…Cette chose… De …

-Nuisible !

Avec une joie féroce Harry trouva le mot juste ! Il remplit un autre saladier de biscuit salé qu'il ramena au salon, Ron le lui prit des mains.

-CAPILARUS FRAGMENTATUM !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

La voix de Snape figea l'atmosphère, Lucius se précipita vers l'épicentre, Narcissa avait pâlit, même Sirius restait choquer, elle avait…

Séverus avait en fin trouver le sort juste, il passa une main dans ses cheveux constatant avec soulagement qu'ils étaient normaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte et que cette vielle folle ne pointe sa baguette et ne crie ce sort horrible…

Snape fit claquer la porte avec violence, regardant sur ses épaules, ses cheveux tomber par poignée entière, par… On frappa à la porte, il glapit.

-Snape…

-FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX !!!

Lucius marcha sur les cheveux au sol.

-Désolé… J'voulais juste…

-Ca ira !

Voix sèches, il poursuivit sans se radoucir.

-Je m'occupe du reste, merci encore.

-J'suis sûr qu'il y a un capilarus…

-D'accord !

Il la chassa, elle revint au salon en grommelant sa conviction ! Il y avait un capilarus ! Puis elle se servit un verre embarrassé sous le regard des autres convives.

-Ca finira par repousser !

Que vouliez vous qu'elle dise d'autre ! A la regarder comme un extraterrestre, elle se rembrunit. Et puis valait mieux être chauve qu'avoir des cheveux gras ! Sur cette bonne pensée elle se resservit un autre verre et ricana au souvenir de son expression…

-Sévy ! Ouvres-moi !

-Non !

Et puis quoi d'autre ! Hors de question que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état ! Plutôt mourir !

Narcissa la fusilla et se dirigea à la suite de son mari, la blague avait ses limites et de toute évidence on les avait franchit, profitant de l'atmosphère d'incompréhension, Harry attira à lui le métis…

-Vous êtes gonflés de profiter de mon anif' pour vous rabibocher avec votre ex' !

-Hein ? o.O

-Tu penses que je suis stupide au point de ne pas voir votre manège !

-Serais-tu jaloux Potter ?

Le gryffondor allait lui répondre, lorsque Nott penché sur Malefoy lui toucha l'épaule.

-Si c'est une stratégie pour que j'annonce à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble sous l'emprise de la jalousie…Vous êtes Pitoyable !

Le survivant persifla de colère retenue en s'éloignant de lui, cette fois ci Hermione remarqua le comportement bizarre de son ami, Blaise le regarda abasourdi…

-Dray…

-Qu'y a t-il ?

Le blond se tourna vers le métis qui lui parla en baissant la voix.

-Il est jaloux.

-Hum… De qui ?

-Il est vraiment jaloux…

-J'ai bien compris, de qui ?

-Non, tu ne saisis pas… Malefoy il en est malade, je ne l'ais jamais vu comme ça… Va lui parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il me fait peur…

Zabini appuya sa phrase en le regardant dans les yeux, ce qui décida le Prince, le retour de Lucius et de Narcissa fit diversion, Draco se glissa à la recherche de Potter qu'il trouva le nez dans un bol de cinq litres de glace au chocolat, ce dernier le fusilla.

-Potter, on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Silence, Harry avala une autre cuillère.

-Harry, ton cerveau serait-il décédé ?

Pas de réaction, le serpentard eut un frisson d'horreur.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Fais un pas de plus et je te jure que tu le regretteras, retourne à ta réception !

-Tu…

Malefoy évita de justesse le bol de crème glacé en s'écartant.

-Retourne dans les bras de ce nuisible ! Fiche-moi la paix… Va donc…

-Qui est ce nuisible ? J'aimerais savoir de qui tu…

Daco sentit un petit bonheur méchant lui gonflé la poitrine de le voir rager. Ca fait toujours plaisir de le savoir aussi jaloux.

-Nott !

-Quoi?

-THEOOO !

Harry singea le blond lors de leur rencontre, fou de rage, suffoquant presque.

-Blaise a couché avec…

Cri de rage.

-C'est juste un ami !

-Ne me mens pas !

L'aura magique du brun devint visible, les invités risquaient de remarquer l'onde, Draco du se rendre très vite à l'évidence.

-Il est marié !

-Quoi ? o.O

-Nott est marié Harry, mais ses parents n'ont pas accepté de le voir revenir avec un homme… Ils l'ont déshérité…

-…

Il n'aimait pas trop devoir perdre son temps par des détours, bien que si Harry n'avait pas menacé de foutre en l'air la réception il l'aurait laissé croire. Le brun lui tourna le dos… Doucement Draco lui passa les bras à la taille.

-T'as fini ta crise de jalousie ?

-Non !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si… Lâche-moi, je suis à cran…

Il n'aimait pas parler aussi durement, les mots sortir un peu plus sèchement que prévu, l'idée d'avoir offenser Draco l'empêcha de le regarder en face, ce dernier desserra sa prise.

-J'ai compris… N'oublis pas de nettoyer la cuisine…

Harry l'écouta sortir, il ne se sentait pas bien, l'idée d'annoncer…

Il venait de nettoyer lorsqu'il sortit en tombant sur la mine obscure d'un Séverus échevelé. On sonna de nouveau, Harry perdu, l'ouvrit, restant encore une fois de plus abasourdi ! O.O

-Pas trop tôt ! J'ai dû monter tous ces étages, à mon âge ! Poussez vous voyons ! C'est bien ici l'anniversaire ? Hors de mon chemin jeune blanc bec !

Harry reçu un coup de canne sur la tête, il recula.

-AÏE !!!

-Bravo l'éducation ! Et de qui fête t'on l'anniversaire ? Tss ! Quel horrible papier peint ! Beurk ! C'est moldu ma parole ! Des semis-moldus ?

Elle se dirigea d'un pas chaloupé vers le salon, dans la pièce se fut la stupéfaction.

-Tante MURIEL !

Tous les Weasley s'écrièrent.

-Qui a invité cette vielle crotte de hibou !

-Des animaux ! Il y a même des animaux ici !

-Qui tu traite d'animal sale guenon !

La grand-mère de Neville fusilla Tante Muriel, cette dernière renifla.

-Je me suis invitée toute seule, cet anniversaire n'aurait aucun sens sans ma présence, il faut bien une personne digne de ce nom pour représenter l'intégrité, pauvre vielle fille dénaturée !

-Vielle fille ! Moi ! Ne me confond pas avec ton cas ! Moi j'ai eut le plaisir d'avoir été culbuté plus d'une fois dans ma vie, si l'intégrité c'est la virginité alors pas de doute, vielle peau acariâtre, tu es l'intégrité incarnée ! A 107 ans quel gâchis !

-J'entendais par intégrité le fait de ne pas prendre les animaux errant, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me faire culbuter par le premier quadrupède à puce qui fouille dans ma poubelle !

-Ce n'est pas que tu n'éprouves pas le besoin, t'en crève d'envie bouse d'hypogriffe ! Même les animaux ne veulent pas de toi !

Une vague d'hilarité secoua l'assistance.

-Où est l'hôte de cette bicoque ? Aucun sens de l'hospitalité ici ! A mon âge subir un tel affront ! Un siège ! Je fatigue ! A boire ! J'ai soif ! Ronald tu as grossit ! Molly que donnes-tu à ce garçon pour qu'il enfle autant ? Pousses toi de ce canapé ver à crasse !

-Qui traites-tu de ver à crasse ?

-Toi ! Sale vermine maquillée, tu es affalé de toute ta largeur, laisse-moi une place ! Et ce verre ? Il vient ? Ne me dite pas que je dois me servir toute seule ! Toi c'est Ginny n'est ce pas ? Sers-moi ! Quelle nouvelle vielle peau ? J'ai entendu dire que votre équipe de bowling a gagné.

-Ca te la coupe, pas vrai.

Tante Muriel s'installa près de la grand-mère de Neville en rouspétant, Malefoy se pinça l'arrête du nez excédé, tous les Weasley eurent le même geste d'excuse, ils levèrent les épaules. Séverus reprit sa place avec ses cheveux, plutôt soulager que la vielle femme est trouvée quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser.

-Capilarus stratagamus !

Tante Muriel sentit ses cheveux se hisser sur sa tête.

-Sale chouette galeuse, daltonienne, et dyslexique ! Reparo !

D'un coup de baguette Tante Muriel retrouva sa coupe normale, l'assistance fut atterrée, le sort que recherchait la vielle était un simple reparo…

-Espèce de vielle…

Les grommellements de Séverus furent couverts par le son strident de (vous l'aurez deviné !) la sonnerie !

-J'y vais !

S'écria Seamus en se redressant brutalement.

-Il en est hors de question la bienséance veut que ce soit l'hôte qui ouvre la porte !

Rétorqua Draco mais le jeune homme filait déjà vers l'entrée.

-Reviens ici espèce de sans éducation !

S'écria le blond en s'éloignant à sa suite

-Mal éduqué, mal élevé, mal appris, sans famille !

La voix de Draco résonna longtemps derrière lui dans le silence pesant du salon. Tous les regards convergèrent vers les plus dangereuses de la pièce, à savoir : Tante Muriel et la grand-mère de Neville.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder, bande de bovins dégénérés !

-Ah pas mal celle-là, j'adore ! Faudra que je te la ressorte Servilus !

-Essaye seulement Black ; et la seule chose qui ressortira de toi après, ça sera un cri d'agonie.

-Ah, voilà ce que j'appelle de la rhétorique !

Complimenta Tante Muriel

-Bravo jeune homme, vous me plaisez !

Les mâchoires de tous les Weasley au complet allèrent discuter avec le sol.

107 ans d'existence ! 107 ans à pourrir la vie de toutes créatures croisant sa route ! 107 ans à ne faire qu'émettre des insultes et des ondes néfastes autour d'elle, et pour la première de sa vie, l'acariâtre Tante Muriel venait de faire un compliment !!

-Maman, vite, prend une photo ! S'écria Ginny.

-Il faut appeler le ministre ! Fit Fred.

-Qu'il fasse une conférence ! Rajouta George.

-La ferme bande d'inutile à la société !

-Ah ça je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Fit sèchement Malefoy père.

-Mr Malefoy, par respect pour moi, bien que je doute que vous n'en ayez aucun, et par respect pour votre fils, je vous prierais de ne pas insulter nos hôtes !

Rétorqua Harry, Blaise intervint.

- Ton parrain ne s'est pas gêner pour insulter Séverus et tu lui as rien dit.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Draco et Seamus revinrent dans la pièce en compagnie de Tonks. Cette dernière fut accueillit par des bonjours tonitruants de la part de tous (sauf bien sûr de tante Muriel, de Snape et des Malefoy) Draco fit apparaître un siège supplémentaire. Encore heureux qu'ils habitaient dans un loft aux larges proportions, sinon il y aurait longtemps que tout ce beau monde aurait étouffé. Le Prince voulut repartit s'asseoir mais il s'aperçut avec un certain agacement que sa chaise avait entre temps, trouvé une autre occupante : La dénommé Lola. Draco retint difficilement la remarque acerbe qui lui monta aux lèvres. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Mais alors pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de se tenir, de parler et surtout, surtout il ne supportait pas la façon qu'elle avait de mettre son décolleté plongeant sous le nez de Blaise

-Alors Blaise, tu permets que je te tutoie ?

Aaaaarrrg ! Et sa voix était horrible ! Draco lui jeta un regard glacial, qu'elle ne capta pas et partit s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise de libre, entre Séverus et Harry.

-Donc tu habites ici, c'est ça ? Avec Mr Potter ?

-Oui et Draco aussi.

-Oh ! La cohabitation se passe bien ? C'est qu'entre trois « mâles » il est fréquent d'avoir des tensions, non ?

-On arrive assez bien à le gérer.

Lola rejeta sa blonde chevelure derrière ses épaules mettant ainsi en avant sa fine nuque. Draco porta le whisky à ses lèvres, observant le jeu de cette « invitée ».

-Est-ce que tu travailles ?

Reprit-elle en croisant puis décroisant ses jambes.

-Oui, au ministère, en tant qu'auror.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller d'avidité et d'admiration.

-Auror ! En voilà une carrière passionnante !

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ais choisi.

-Et tu as spécialisé dans un domaine particulier ?

Harry se retourna vers Draco, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi à la cuisine. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Draco acquiesça, posa son verre sur la table puis se leva pour suivre Harry

Ce dernier, dès qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil, fit coulisser la cloison derrière eux.

-D'accord soyons clair avant que je ne m'emporte encore pour rien selon vous. La tâche au faux air d'Adriana Karembeu là !

-Lola ?

-C'est ça ! Soit je suis parano, soit elle est en train de faire du gringue à Blaise.

Draco renifla avec méprit.

-C'est exact.

-Bien ! Donc si je la fiche dehors, on ne me demandera pas pourquoi !

-Non, elle reste !

-Ah ça, certainement pas Malefoy ! Je ne vais pas accepter que cette pimbêche drague Blaise, dans notre appartement, pendant mon anniversaire !

-Attends, attends, réfléchis, si elle reste, elle assistera à ta petite annonce. Voir sa tête à ce moment là vaut bien un peu de patience.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

-Mouais, c'est vrai qu'au moins se sera drôle ! Plus drôle que de voir la réaction de Ron.

-Ca je n'en suis pas sûr.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Ah ben voilà le dernier invité, on va enfin pouvoir passer à table ! Va le dire aux autres.

S'exclama Draco.

Harry retourna donc au salon tandis que le Prince partait ouvrir à Charlie. Au bout de quelques minutes d'embrassades, de présentations, de politesse et de question sur la santé, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger devant une magnifique table que Draco avait dressée avec soin.

-Draco s'est merveilleux !

S'exclama Molly devant la décoration. Le jeune homme avait mêlé harmonieusement le rouge et le blanc entre la, les couverts et les serviettes. Devant chaque assiette était posé un petit vif d'or marqué du nom à qui appartenait la place et un milieu de la table trônait un très beau bouquet fait de fleurs cristallisées.

-Quel sort as-tu utilisé pour obtenir ce résultat ?

Interrogea Hermione.

-Aucun, je l'ais fais manuellement.

Si la réponse parût impressionnée un bon nombre d'invité ce ne fut pas le cas de ses parents qui lui lancèrent un regard lourd de reproches.

-Tu n'as donc pas de serviteurs !?

-Et bien à vrai dire père, nous recevons parfois l'aide de Dobby et Winky, mais j'aime réaliser ce genre de chose moi-même.

L'expression de Lucius se fit indigner mais se fut la voix de Sirius qui résonna.

-Il est vrai que pour Lucy ça doit être dur de se rendre compte qu'on peut faire une chose par soi-même ! Après tout, même au toilette il appel un serviteur pour qu'on la lui tienne.

Tante Muriel éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Harry, Fred, George, et Ron se mordirent les joues pour ne pas faire de même. Remus fusilla Sirius du regard.

-Lui au moins, il a quelque chose à faire tenir.

Répliqua doucereusement Séverus.

Le regard choqué de Lucius, jusque là posé sur Black, se braqua sur le professeur de potion.

-Non mais, ça va pas ! ( personne ne sut d'où vint la réplique…)

-Heu… Allez installez-vous…

Annonça Draco, que le sujet de conversation avait de quoi perturber. Tous les invités obtempérèrent, y compris Lola, Draco ayant prit soin de prévenir des places de libres au cas où ses invités seraient accompagnés. Tout le monde fut satisfait de leurs placements. Il faut dure que Draco s'était creuser les méninges afin qu'aucun « ennemis » ne soient placés l'un à côté de l'autre. Le seul problème c'était Lola qui se retrouvait en face de Blaise. Ce dernier avait en effet le chic pour s'entendre avec tout le monde, du coup Draco avait prévu de placer les invités surprises à cet endroit afin que Blaise s'occupe de les déridés. Harry et Draco en grincèrent des dents.

-Bonne appétit à tous !

S'écria le roi de la soirée qui, placé en bout de table se devait d'annoncer le début du repas. Les plats apparurent sur la table et des grognements et autres exclamations de satisfaction se firent entendre de la part des invités.

-C'est délicieux !

Complimenta Tonks. Toute la table acquiesça

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est toi qui a réalisé tous ces plats mon chéri ?

Demanda Narcissa, une lueur de mise en garde dans les yeux. Cette fois Draco répondit non.

-C'est Harry qui a cuisiné. Répondit Blaise.

-Ah bon ?!? Je ne te savais pas si fin cuisinier.

S'exclama Remus.

-Oh, Dobby et Winky m'ont un peu aidé.

-Il fait son modeste, mais c'est vrai que Harry se débrouille très bien, fit remarquer Hermione en remplissant son assiette de gratin, il m'est déjà arrivé de goûter sa cuisine et elle est délicieuse !

Blaise et Draco approuvèrent vigoureusement et Harry les remercia d'un petit sourire pour le compliment.

Pour le moment, malgré quelques instants de tension, tout se passait au mieux. Tante Muriel grommelait dans son coin que la nourriture était détestable (tout en s'empiffrant comme quatre !) ; Molly et la grand-mère de Neville faisaient plus ample connaissance, Fred et George chuchotaient à voix basse (pas bon signe !) ; Dean et Seamus faisaient un concours de rapidité pour savoir qui pourrait avaler le plus de pain possible avant de gerber.

Bill, Fleur, Hermione et Neville discutaient à propos d'une tentative de réforme du ministère ; Ginny et Ron pleuraient de rire face aux transformations de Tonks, Remus empêchait Sirius d'envoyer des boulettes de pain sur Séverus (d'ailleurs il fut immédiatement convaincu qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là, quand une fourchette vint se planter à trois centimètres de sa main).

Percy racontait, il ne savait quelle affaire ministérielle à Charlie ; Théo, Pansy, Blaise et Draco se remémoraient des souvenirs d'école ; Luna décrivait une bestiole magique du nom de Keurlinus flagnus à Lola (^__^). Et Lucius, Séverus et Narcissa discutaient à propos d'une nouvelle arrivée près du domaine des Malefoys.

Bref le repas était animé et joyeux si l'on peut dire, mais Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à partager l'allégresse. Ses entrailles se tordaient d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire dans moins de quelques heures. Maudit serpentard ! Ils l'avaient bien piégé ! Lui arracher une promesse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire Blaise, sien ! Blaise qui n'acceptait que rarement d'être dominé ! Bon sang à un moment pareil il aurait accepté d'épouser Tante Muriel si on lui avait demandé ! (o.O ARG… BEURK… Mais pourquoi j'ai écris ça!! Aaaah ma main! Elle brûle ! … Mes yeux ! Help ! Help !…. Pff, vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! Ok, je continus l'histoire.)

Et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir annoncer ça devant tout le monde et le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Il était sûr qu'il allait provoquer des crises cardiaques ! A tous les coups, Tante Muriel allait lui claquer sur les bras ! Morte en entendant Harry Potter annoncer sa sexualité ! Bon sang ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était gay ! Si au moins ils étaient au courant pour ce petit détail, ça aiderait à faire avaler la pilule !

……. -__- ……. Quoique non, même ça, ça aiderait pas. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis se força à manger un peu avant que quelqu'un ne vienne poser des questions.

*************************************************************************

…C'est d'ailleurs ce jour là que j'ai rencontré Luna et … a partir de là, on ne s'est plus quitté.

Conclut Pansy.

-Je suis content pour toi… Pour vous en fait.

Répondit Théodore avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Et bien en tout cas, ça a été beaucoup plus romantique que nous ! Intervint Sirius.

-C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais raconté votre rencontre.

Fit Harry.

-Ah bon?!!! Et bien c'est le bon moment! En fait comme tu le sais déjà, ton père et moi, nous nous connaissions bien avant Poudlard, et nous étions de vrais petits blagueurs en herbe !

-De vraies pestes oui !

Renchérit Remus avec une expression attendrie.

-Cela dépend du point de vue. Bref, dès notre arrivé nous voulions marquer le coup avec une blague. Nous étions persuadés d'aller ensemble à Gryffondor, aussi quoi de mieux qu'une bonne vielle plaisanterie a nos amis les serpents ?!

Sirius envoya un sourire radieux au couple Malefoy ainsi qu'à Séverus. Il lui répondit par un rictus méprisant. Petit à petit tous les invités de la table s'étaient tus pour écouter l'anecdote.

-James et moi avions donc passé l'été à inventer un sort plutôt intéressant. Un dérivé de celui du marécage.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice et Sirius leur lança un clin d'œil. A ses côtés, Remus semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague.

-Vint donc le jour de la rentrée. Toutes les premières années, dont nous, étaient assemblées devant le choixpeau magique, et nous attendions que le premier élève soit appelé afin que les professeurs détournent leurs attentions du groupe. Par chance je ne fus pas le premier, avec un nom comme Black, ce n'était pas passé loin. Nous savions que nous devions nous dépêcher avant que je ne sois appelé. Donc, discrètement, on a sortis nos baguettes, derrière notre dos et nous avons lancé le sort. Personne n'a rien remarqué… A part Remus.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête.

-Au moment ou l'incantation fut terminée, et alors que la vielle Mcgo' annonçait mon nom, une énorme boue verte et nauséabonde s'est abattue sur la totalité des serpentards

Il du y avoir quelques secondes de silence de mort avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à crier et à hurler en courant partout comme des lapins pris de panique.

Tous les gryffondors présents à la table éclatèrent de rire.

-C'était très drôle en tout cas, mais quand le calme fut revenu ton père et moi ont étaient toujours pris de fou rire et du coup on a un peu attiré l'attention.

-Un peu ?! Interrompit Remus, James se roulait carrément par terre en tapant du poing et toi t'en pleurais de rire ! Niveau discrétion…

Sirius lui lança un regard narquois.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas en meilleur état !

-Il rigolait aussi ? Demanda Ron.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Il se tenait limite au mur ! Et du coup…Ben…

-Les profs ont crû que j'étais complice. Conclut Remus, penaud.

Les invités éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est pas vrai ? S'exclama Seamus.

-ben si, j'ai été convoqué aussi.

-J'ai eut peur qu'il nous balance, mais il a rien dit. Il a accepté la punition. Et c'est en récurrent les chaudrons de potion qu'on a réellement fait connaissance, et qu'il est devenu officiellement le complice de nos blagues.

-C'est bien gryffondor ça ! Lâcha Séverus avec une moue de mépris, accepté de se faire punir pour quelque chose que l'on n'a pas commis. De toute façon, Lupin était complice à sa façon, puisqu'il vous a vu lancez le sort et qu'il n'a rien dit.

-C'est en effet la différence entre une balance et quelqu'un de bien Snivelus ! Je n'aurais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un en qui je n'ais pas confiance, c'est le plus important.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, intervint Fleur, la confiance c'est la plus important. C'est la première chose que je recherche chez un homme.

-Sottise ! Répliqua Tante Muriel, ce qui doit primer chez un homme digne de ce nom, c'est la force ! De caractère comme physique.

-Alors pas du tout, fit Ginny, moi je trouve que c'est la gentillesse ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait attiré chez Harry.

-Personnellement je pense qu'une qualité ne doit pas primer sur une autre, fit observer Hermione, la confiance, la gentillesse, l'honnêteté, c'est tout cela mêlé qui vous rend quelqu'un exceptionnel, homme comme femme.

-Vous ne racontez que des sottises mes enfants ! Intervint la grand-mère de Neville ; ce qui compte chez un homme, c'est la longueur et l'épaisseur de son service trois pièces et chez une femme c'est la taille de sa poitrine !

-Grand-mère ! S'exclama Neville.

-Laisse-là Neville ! Ta grand-mère sait de quoi elle parle ! Déclara Dean, madame permettez-moi de vous dire qu'à ce niveau ce n'est plus du bon sens mais de la claire-voyance !

-Ouais ça c'est parlé ! S'exclama Ron. Hermione lui lança un regard tellement furieux qu'il se ratatina sur sa chaise sous les rires moqueurs de Fred et George.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire Neville que tu ne regardes pas les attributs féminins ? Reprit sa grand-mère.

-Et bien non… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je regarde et… Et qui me plaît chez une jeune femme, répondit-il rougissant.

-Et qu'est ce qui te plaît dans ce cas ? Au niveau du physique hein ?

Demanda Bill.

-Heu… Neville rougit encore plus, les mains, j'aime bien les jeunes filles avec de jolies mains.

Mouais, si c'est ton truc, répondit Dean, un peu spéciale mais bon… j'ai bien vu un mec qui kiffait sur les pieds alors…

-Les pieds !?? S'exclama Ginny, c'est bizarre !

-Ouais mais chacun ses goûts, moi perso, je préfère la taille. Une jolie taille bien cintrée, bava Seamus.

-C'est marrant moi aussi, renchérit Charlie, toutes les femmes avec qui je suis sortie avaient de vraie taille de guêpe !

-Dans ce cas il se pourrait qu'un jour nous nous retrouvions en compétition !

Rigola Seamus.

-Que le meilleur gagne !

-Inutile donc de préciser que ce sera moi.

-Moi je suis plutôt content de n'avoir jamais été en compétition avec un pote, déclara Ron. Harry et moi, en tout cas, on a jamais flashé sur la même nana.

-Ce qui est vrai coup de chance n'est ce pas Harry ? Reprit Blaise.

-Oui après tout vous étiez toujours ensemble, c'est marrant que vous ayez jamais partagé le même coup de cœur envers une femme, renchérit Draco.

Harry fut sur de voir briller la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux de ses amants. Il est vrai que la soirée était bien entamée et qu'on s'apprêtait à passer au dessert. Draco et Blaise commençaient donc à s'impatienter. Harry porta un verre d'eau à sa bouche et but une gorgée.

-C'est que, répondit-il, je n'ais jamais flashé sur Hermione or Ron doit être amoureux d'elle depuis ses 11 ans.

Les regards de ses amants se firent malicieux. Il s'en était sortis avec une jolie pirouette, mais il ne payait rien pour attendre !

-Vous faîtes comment tous les trois d'ailleurs ? Interrogea Théo.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien vous ramenez vos copines ici ? Le lendemain elles prennent le petit déjeuner en compagnie des 3 plus beaux mecs célibataires de cette ville ?

Draco et Blaise sourirent et Harry déglutit.

-On ne ramène jamais de filles ici, répondit le gryffondor, accords tacites entre nous.

-C'est pour pas que l'un des deux la autres ne la pique hein ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on partage les mêmes goûts en matières de…. Conquêtes ?

Harry pouvait presque sentir ses amants jubilés de part et d'autre de lui, que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-On a peut-être quelques… Intérêts communs, intervint Draco.

-Ca se pourrait, dit Harry les yeux résolument braqués droit devant lui.

-Par exemple, je sais qu'Harry et moi on apprécie les fortes personnalités, assez dominantes, dirons-nous.

Harry réprima un tressaillement, les sourires de Blaise et de Draco se firent plus larges et Narcissa et Lucius avaient légèrement blêmis. Eux étaient au courant de leurs couples et avaient parfaitement capté le sous-entendu.

-Et quant a moi, déclara Blaise.

« Pitié qu'il se taise, pitié qu'il se taise, pitié qu'il se taise, pitié qu'il se taise ! »

-J'aime beaucoup le regard chez quelqu'un, comme Harry.

-Le regard ? Tu veux dire la couleur des yeux ? Fit Pansy.

-Oui mais pas seulement j'adore quand quelqu'un ait de servir de son regard pour faire passer un tas de truc. On pourrait m'allumer rien qu'avec un coup d'œil bien placé.

Dit Blaise avec ses yeux fixés à ceux de Draco. Harry se mordit la langue. Il allait les tuer.

C'est à cet instant que la sonnerie retentit de nouveau… Silence d'incompréhension de la part des invités, la personne insista pourtant Draco ne bougea pas…

-Heu… Draco… Tu sais, on a sonné.

Malefoy fils fusilla si froidement Ronald Weasley qu'il le perça du regard, Lucius fut intimement enchanté de voir son fils réduire an néant quelqu'un avec son regard… Nouvelle sonnerie et comme pour répondre au silence Draco cloua sur un crucifix la curiosité naissante.

-La table est complète, il ne manque personne, c'est sans doute un indésirable de plus…

Se disant, il regarda Tante Muriel effrontément, les Weasley se figèrent, c'était la première attaque visible de Malefoy à l'adresse de la vielle femme. Le silence qui c'était imposé permettait de percevoir ce que baragouinait la fameuse Tante.

-Nappe horrible… En plus les plats sont douteux, des invités sans tenue !

Elle renifla pour Fleur.

-Un tel front est une insulte ! Tss ! Et si encore c'était un signe d'intelligence ! On dirait plutôt un écran de cinéma qu'une tête pensante.

Fleur tourna lentement la tête vers elle, une paupière tressautant légèrement, Bill priait intérieurement, se jurant de se jeter sous la table lorsque Fleur arracherait les yeux de Tante Muriel à main nues.

- Aucune tenu! Molly ! Ton fil Ronald s'empiffre tellement que s'en devient insultant ! Pour l'amour de Merlin on dirait plus un pourceau qu'un Weasley ! Quoiqu'il tienne d'Arthur de ce côté là !

Le sourire statique de Molly Weasley fondit avec une rapidité déconcertante, son regard s'ajouta à celui de Fleur et de Draco. Elle poursuivit en regardant fixement Neville.

-A t'on jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gauche ! Même dans sa façon de se tenir, il semble grossier et incapable ! Se tâcher à son âge si ce n'est pas pitoyable !

Neville rougit furieusement de honte, sa grand-mère qui tenait un couteau, la fusilla. Tante Muriel semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dénigrer tout ceux qui était proche d'elle, les seuls à s'amuser étaient Lucius et Séverus qui continuaient de manger avec une allégresse presque dissimulée.

-Tous des indésirables !

Se disant, elle enfourna une autre cuillère généreuse au fond de son gosier, la sonnerie retentit, elle s'agaça.

-Quelqu'un aurait-il donc la présence d'esprit d'aller ouvrir cette maudite porte ! Vu que nos hôtes sont dépourvu de la moindre once de savoir vivre !? Manquerait plus que ce soit moi, une vielle femme de 107 ans qui aille ouvrir !!!

Harry se leva, elle s'écria.

-Béni soit Merlin ! Enfin un être sencé ! Quoique pas doté de goût, vous auriez pu jeune homme avoir la présence d'esprit de vous coiffer un minimum, a t-on idée de recevoir des gens sans être correct soit-même ?! Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez ouvrir !

-Il n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

La voix de Draco c'était élevé, tout juste correct, uns octave de plus et on aurait pu dire qu'il avait rabroué plus que durement cette invitée indésirable.

-Vous avez l'air intelligent, le seul debout, les bras ballant ! Allez donc ouvrir !

-Il n'ira nulle part ! Le seul siège qui était disponible est occupé à l'heure par votre personne, à moins que n'ayez un l'intention de céder ce siège et de quitter la fête, ce qui ne nous offusquera pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire ! Il n'y a pas de place, donc ayez l'obligeance de…

-Vous êtes sourd ma parole !

Elle avait coupé Malefoy ! Dieu nous vienne en aide! Elle avait coupé Malefoy !

-N'est ce pas une sonnerie ? A moins que vos sens soient dénaturés jeune homme, et je regrette si tel est le cas, quelqu'un sonne à cette porte ! Ne vous a t'on pas éduqué !? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de siège qu'il faut refuser d'aller accueillir un hôte, vous ne faîtes que renforcer mon opinion sur votre manque cruel de savoir-vivre !

MERLIN ! Le temps s'arrêta de s'écouler ! Blaise pâlit d'horreur, Sirius se décomposa de stupéfaction, vous dire à quel point cela semblait inimaginable… Il y eut un bruit de couvert reposer sur la table, ce qui sonna comme un bruit de vaisselle cacophonique dans le silence qui c'était abattu, Narcissa éleva une voix tout juste correcte, détachant chaque syllabe avec une froideur inflexible.

-Mon fils a été parfaitement éduqué.

Elle intervenait pour la première fois, ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice.

-Comme vous ne cessez de nous le répéter, le savoir-vivre veut que l'on accueille et reçoive nos hôtes avec nonchalance, ce qu'il a fait ! Et en retour il faut tout naturellement que l'hôte, accueillit, soit logiquement invité. L'art de la bienséance ne s'acquiert pas, aucun hôte ne « s'invite », sous prétexte qu'il avait jugé bon que sa propre personne soit présente pour l'événement auquel il n'a pas été sollicité. En retour un hôte de ce nom, doit être courtois et affable le plus que possible, et préféré garder un silence digne que de dénombrer comme une gamine écervelée, les défauts qu'il peut trouver à la réception et aux autres hôtes.

Celui de l'éducation est de ne pas couper un interlocuteur, mais je doute de devoir vous le rappeler, n'est ce pas ?

Le bruit que ferait une mouche à cet instant aurait été insultant tant le silence semblait omniprésent, Narcissa porta élégamment un mouchoir à ses lèvres qu'elle essuya brièvement et avec classe. Elle se tourna affablement vers Harry.

-Harry aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller observer qui sonne, vu que tu es déjà debout ? Congédis le comme il se doit car il n'y a malheureusement plus de place pour accueillir un autre hôte désirable et donc invité. Le survivant lui fit un sourire splendide.

-Mais bien sûr ! J'y vais de ce pas.

Ler gryffondor retint un « madame » qui aurait parût déplacer, en tournant les talons, souriant comme un malade, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Narcissa reprit ses couverts, vite imité par Lucius et Séverus.

Waw ! C 'était ça la classe des serpentards ! Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, un silence de respect religieux tomba parmi eux. Tante Muriel posa simplement les siens, élevant à son tour la voix.

-Il y a longtemps Madame, que je n'ais rencontré quelqu'un autant capable de me définir, précisément l'Art de recevoir autrui. Sur ce, je dois reconnaître et admettre votre haute naissance, et si je vous ais fais tord en rabrouant aussi brusquement votre fils, je ne puis m'en excuser. C'est que peu de gens applique aussi parfaitement cet héritage, je ne faisais que pleurer cet art inné comme vous le dite. Même si cela ne justifie pas mon comportement, je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

George s'étrangla, Fred vint à son secours en lui tapotant le dos…

MERLIN ! O.O Tante Muriel venait de s'excuser en public !!!

-Voyez donc la source de mon accablement !

Elle désigna les jumeaux, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans les règles de l'élégance de s'étrangler en public, Narcissa qui avait porté son regard sur la vielle femme, garda une mine sévère en acquiesçant légèrement.

-J'accepte comme il se doit vos excuses, mais demeurons indulgent, tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait.

-J'essaierais de me former à cette philosophie… Madame.

C'est dans cette atmosphère délirante que la voix d'Harry perça.

-DONNER MOI CA ! ESPECE DE HARPIE DEGENEREE !!!

Bruit de lutte dans le couloir, voix de femme.

-VOUS ME FAITES MAL !!!

-DEHORS GUENON INDESIRABLE !

-SAUVAGE !

-TARENTALEGRA !

-AAAAAAHHHHHH !

-DEHORS NUISIBLE !

-LACHEZ-MOI !

-NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CE VASE !

Bruit de vaisselle, Draco se redressa.

-HORS DE MA VUE ! VERMINE ! FLEAU ! PESTE !

WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA !

Malefoy était livide. La porte claqua, Harry revint en réparant la manche de sa robe avec un sort.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Le survivant resta un peu gêné… Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte avec son sourire de dément sur le visage, des flashs l'avaient aveuglés, sa joie disparût lorsqu 'elle le bouscula pour entrer avec son appareil photo. Rita Sketter le mitrailla encore de photo avant de prendre des clichés de ce qui l'entourait, furieux il avait tenté de lui arracher l'appareil des mains.

-DOONEZ MOI CA ! ESPECE DE HARPIE DEGENEREE !

S'en suivit une lutte dans laquelle, elle l'avait mordu avant de s'écrier qu'il lui faisait mal, elle c'était même saisit d'une vase qu'elle brisa, sans doute pour attirer les invités et découvrir qui avait eut l'honneur d'être sollicité par le survivant. Excédé, il l'avait propulsé sans ménagement hors de la pièce en lui arrachant l'appareil. A la mine de Draco il grimaça, exhibant l'appareil photo.

-Rita Sketter, pour mon anniversaire la presse est exclusivement indésirable ! Surtout cette maudite presse à scandale !

La voix de narcissa s'éleva de nouveau.

-Il me semble qu'il faudrait agir de même avec tout hôte indésirable. Vous avez parfaitement agi mon garçon !

Le compliment de l'épouse Malefoy détendit l'atmosphère en entraînant les rires, cependant Tante Muriel ne sembla pas prendre part à l'hilarité, arborant une mine de fausse insensibilité. De nouveau installé Harry reprit les festivités, piquant dans le gâteau.

-N'empêche ce gâteau serait meilleur avec plus de crème… Blaise ? Tu ne veux pas aller en chercher ?

-Malheureusement, j'ignore où est la crème…

Le métis afficha un sourire au brun, et poursuivit.

-T'as raison, un peu de crème ne lui ferait pas de mal… Dray ? Vas donc chercher la crème !

-Hum ? Toi aussi tu trouve qu'il faut plus de crème… De toute façon, c'est toi qui en veux, tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher toi-même ta crème.

Blaise fut surprit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco le battait froid… De nouveau Lola lui toucha brièvement l'épaule, le rappelant à son attention en souriant.

-La cohabitation ne vous pèse pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde !

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre sur tout, tout le temps quand même !

-C'est vrai, il nous arrive de nous disputé, dans ce cas là, je les laisse se battre.

-Ils se battent !??

Lola semblait abasourdie, sa mimique énerva prodigieusement les deux autres amants.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'on se batte puisse le déranger !

La voix de Harry s'éleva froide et agacé.

-Depuis Poudlard nous avons cette habitude, je ne vois pas en pourquoi aujourd'hui cela devrait lui poser problème, c'est Malefoy que je cogne, de quoi se plaindrait-il ?

Le survivant attira l'attention de la table.

-Vous continuez de vous battre ! (Fred)

Harry se renfrogna dans son siège.

-Pas… systématiquement.

-Bien sûr que non ! Juste quotidiennement !

Blaise enfonça le clou, Harry le fusilla.

-N'exagère pas…

-Alors pourquoi rester en colocation ? J'veux dire, si le quotidien est si turbulent…

-Bof… Il suffit de sortir.

-Ca doit pas être facile…

Elle rougit vaguement.

-Enfin… J'veux dire… si vous chercher du sérieux avec une fille… Elle devra supporter leurs querelles.

-J'vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Aïe !

Malefoy venait de frapper Harry, sans pour autant ne pas jeter u regard noir à cette Lola, elle poursuivit en rejetant une mèche en arrière.

-Enfin… J'veux dire que c'est peut-être pour ça que vous êtes célibataires tous les trois…

Silence de Malefoy, Harry fit mine d'essuyer une tâche sur la nappe, Blaise épousseta sa tenue.

-Trois célibataires sous le même toit… Vous faîtes comment pour l'intimité lorsque vous êtes en manque ?

La question de Dean souleva un tollé de protestation.

-Je me doute que l'histoire d'amour de votre main gauche doit être palpitante, mais vraiment, ça doit ne pas être pratique !

-Qui vous dit que nous sommes célibataires ! Répliqua sèchement Draco.

Les rires se turent.

-Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose ? Minauda Pansy.

-T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau! Faux frère va ! Intervint Théo.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sentimentale vous concerne !

-SENTIMENTALE ! S'écrièrent Pansy et Théodore au même moment.

-Ce mot est il trop compliqué pour vos maigres capacités intellectuelles ?!

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Draco ! Dans sentimentale, il y a sentiment ! Tu n'as pas dit ça par hasard ! C'est la première fois que tu qualifies une de tes relations ainsi ! C'est du sérieux !

Fit Pansy qui, négligeant totalement son gâteau, se le fit piquer par Luna.

-Impossible ! Un Malefoy ne ressent rien ! Déclara Seamus.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Intervint Lucius.

-Oh Lucy ! Tout le monde sait que les Malefoy n'ont toujours fait que des mariages arrangés ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Cela ne nous empêche nullement d'être attaché à nos compagnes ! De ce fait Draco est tout à fait capable d'être… Touché par quelqu'un.

-Malefoy amoureux ! Il y a de quoi se montrer sceptique !

Fit Fred, Blaise rigola.

-En effet, vu que Draco n'est pas amoureux de quelqu'un !

-Ah qu'est ce que je vous disais ! S'écria Seamus.

-Il n'est pas amoureux de quelqu'un étant donné qu'il sort avec deux personnes !

Un silence plana, durant lequel Harry cru qu'il allait rendre son déjeuner.

-Tu aurais pu arrondir les angles Blaise ! Je passe pour quoi après ?

-Mon idole ! S'écrièrent Fred et George. Dean surenchérit.

-Un exemple pour tous les mecs de la terre !

-Certainement pas ! Répliqua Hermione. C'est profondément injuste pour les deux jeunes femmes que Malefoy mène par le bout du nez !

-Parfaitement ! Rajouta Ginny.

-Oh mais là dessus il n'y a aucun problème, vu que ces deux personne sont parfaitement au fait de la situation, et s'en accommode avec plaisir !

Répondit Draco, un sourire vantard aux lèvres. Harry du faire un effort sur lui-même pour garder ses couleurs au visage. Blaise, lui, se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

Brusquement Sirius se redressa, fit le tour de la table, vint se poster près de Draco, et, sous le regard éberlué de tous les convives, l'empoigna pour le serrer contre lui.

-T'es un chef ! Bon sang Draco je suis tellement fier de toi !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as une de ces chances ! Mais une de ces chances ! Qu'est ce que je peux t'envier tu…

Sa phrase mourut dans un gargouillis étranglé quand Sirius sentit les ondes d'une aura meurtrière lui chatouiller la nuque. Le jeune homme se retourna lentement vers la source d'une telle manifestation, pour tomber sur Remus. Ce dernier était assis, le dos droit, la tête haute, ses yeux le fixait avec rage tandis qu'il jouait de façon négligente avec son couteau. Sirius déglutit et jugea qu'il était préférable de ne plus se faire remarquer. Il retourna, penaud, à sa place sous les regards moqueurs de Séverus et Lucius.

-Un triangle amoureux ! Quelle indécence ! Eructa Tante Muriel. Ce n'est pas de mon temps que l'on aurait permis ce genre de chose. C'est d'un vice innommable !

-Ne laissez pas la jalousie parler ! Répliqua la grand-mère de Neville.

-J'aimerais bien les rencontrer. Fit remarquer Pansy

Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Son amant allait parler ! C'était gros comme une maison ! Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il allait lâcher la bombe et Harry ne pourrait plus jamais regarder ses amis en face pour ne pas avoir eut le courage de leur dire par lui-même. Il fallait qu'il empêche ça !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se fut la voix d'Harry qui s'éleva en premier, débitant à toute vitesse la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Blaise est un des deux amants de Draco !

« OUPS » SILENCE…. TROU NOIR… BLANC….

Draco et Blaise fixaient tous les deux le gryffondor avec l'air de se demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Quant aux autres convives, ils fixaient soit leur assiette, soit le couple révélé. A part Lucius et Narcissa qui continuaient tranquillement leurs desserts, Harry déglutit, gardant résolument les yeux sur ses couverts.

-Vous… Vous…. Balbutia Charlie.

-C'est une blague ? Un petit jeu entre vous c'est ça ?

Demanda Lola, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Draco se fit un plaisir de la renseigner.

-Et bien non ma chère. Blaise fait en effet parti du triangle amoureux.

Il lui décocha un sourire glacial.

-Vous étiez au courant ? Demanda Théo aux parents de Draco. Ces derniers acquiescèrent.

-Qui l'aurait crû ! Deux des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard ensemble !

Fit remarquer Ginny.

-Les plus beaux ?!? S'écrièrent Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred et George à l'unisson.

-C'est évident !

-Je proteste ! En quoi sont-ils beaux ? L'autre là on dirait un albinos d'abord !

-C'est sur qu'à côté de ton apparente couleur carotte, je dois avoir l'air pâle Weasley !

Rétorqua Draco.

-C'est Harry le plus beau de toute façon ! S'écria Fred.

-N'importe quoi ! Il vaut rien à côté de Draco ! Rétorqua Pansy.

-Tu délire ! T'as besoin de lunette !

-C'est toi qui as un problème ! S'il était si beau que ça, il aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie !!!

-En parlant de ça…

Fit Harry d'une petite voix, mais il fut coupé par Dean.

-N'empêche Fred, elle n'a pas tord. 'Ry est seul !

-Vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Fit remarquer tante Muriel.

-C'est l'apanage de tous les célibataires endurcis et frustrés !

Répliqua la grand-mère de Neville.

-Non mais en fait… Tenta Harry.

-Le pauvre, il est sûrement obligé de tenir la chandelle. Intervint Fleur.

-Je suis sur qu'il ne se plaint même pas, il est comme ça Harry, il se sacrifie toujours. Déclara Molly.

-Je ne me sacrifie pas vous savez, je…

-Il faudrait lui trouver quelqu'un. Déclara Tonks.

-Oui, une jeune femme pour lui tenir compagnie. Rajouta Molly.

-Qui vous dit qu'Harry aime les femmes ? Fit savoir Hermione.

-Il est sortit avec moi ! Rétorqua Ginny.

-Justement, c'est ça le hic ! Fit Fred.

-Oh ta gueule !

-Ginny langage! Gronda Molly.

-Excusez-moi, mais…

George lui coupa la parole.

-Homme ou femme peu importe, du moment qu'il n'est plus obligé d'être fiancé à sa main droite.

-Je dois avoir quelques contacts qui feraient l'affaire. Fit savoir Fred.

-Ah non, Harry mérite mieux, j'ai tout à fait ce qu'il lui faut ! Rétorqua Ginny.

-Mais moi aussi j'ai des contacts ! Déclara Hermione.

-OK ! Je propose de faire passer des auditions ! S'exclama Fred.

-Ah ouais, bonne idée !

-Non mais attendez !

Fit Harry, personne ne lui prêta attention.

-Qu'est ce qu'il aime chez les femmes ? Demanda Ron.

-Ou un homme ? Intervint Hermione.

-Apparemment, les beaux regards et les personnalités dominantes. Déclara Théo.

-Oui.

-Il faut qu'il ou elle sache cuisiner. Ce pauvre petit est maigre comme un clou.

-Attendez, je vais noter ! S'écria Hermione.

-Tiens il y a une plume là et…

-STOP !

S'écria brutalement Harry. Tous se figèrent. Le survivant reprit d'une voix glaciale.

-Il n'y aura AUCUNE audition !

-Mais Harry…

-Il n'y aura pas de contact !

-On veut juste…

-Je n'ais pas besoin de votre aide ! Je n'ais pas besoin de secours ! Et je n'ais certainement pas besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un ! Vous le faîte exprès ou quoi !?!

Malefoy sort avec Zabini ! Zabini sort avec Malefoy ! Et Zabini et Malefoy sortent avec une troisième personne ! Vous voyez quelqu'un habiter avec eux à part moi ! Hellooooooooo ! Nous habitons tous les trois ! Ils forment un couple à trois !

Un ! (Il pointa Draco), deux (il pointa Blaise) ET TROIS ! Fit-il en se désignant lui-même.

Se fut le trou noir….

Une goutte d'antimatière dans le souvenir de Ginny et un lourd poids dans celui de Ron.

Nous parlons toujours de Ginny attention ! Elle s'évanouit sur le pauvre Weasley à ses côtés…

Le silence qui s'en suivit était une véritable insulte à la conscience humaine, un silence morbide, un silence atroce, un silence de film d'horreur… Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy et Blaise ne se jette sur leurs parts de gâteaux, brutalement affamé dirait-on, une dévotion subite pour la nourriture…

Harry l'avait fait, il avait annoncé en plein déjeuner d'anniversaire qu'il vivait avec les serpentards et qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Harry James Potter n'est qu'un imbécile, songea Draco en fixant sa part.

POV Dray

Mais quelle finesse ! Quelle élégance ! Quel tact ! Quelle subtilité ! Quelle preuve flagrante de sa / STUPIDITE ! //

-Ce gâteau est vraiment bon !

Il tenta de meubler le silence choqué.

-Oh oui ! Quoique avec de la crème…

Draco releva la tête de sa part à l'exclamation de Blaise sur l'idée de la crème.

-Avec de la crème en plus ce serait succulent !

-Excellente idée Dray ! J'vais en chercher !

-Reste assis ! J'y vais, c'est plus près pour moi !

-Non ! C'est bon ! J'suis debout !

Effectivement Blaise était déjà debout, et avait quitté la table.

-Reste ! Tu sais même pas où elle est !

Draco se leva à son tour.

-Il risque de se perdre l'imbécile ! Reviens ! J't'accompagne !

Les serpentards désertèrent la table en quelques minutes. Lucius se demanda pourquoi, mais pourquoi au grand damne de Morgane, son fils avait choisit Potter ! Narcissa se versa un verre de plus qu'elle but négligemment, puis se resservit encore et… Elle eut un large sourire pour Harry, Lucius ne porta pas la moindre attention à sa femme, préférant attendre que la moitié des convives ferme la boche et que celle qui c'était évanouit revienne.

Percy qui c'était levé pour aller chercher la plume pour Hermione, heurta le siège de Ron du pied et s'affala dans le silence avec un bruit d'abruti en flagrant délit.

Tonks était si rouge qu'elle aurait pu servir de feu de circulation.

Charlie bégayait encore un début de phrase inintelligible.

-Tu…Te… Tu, te… Tu… Tu… Tu… Te… Tu… Tu, tu…

On aurait dit du morse. Ron supportait le poids d'une Ginny évanouit, lui-même livide, en essayant de soutenir sa sœur le mieux possible, il se prit le pied dans la nappe et tomba avec elle…

-AÏE !

Percy qui venait juste de réussir à se relever se retrouva à soutenir Ron qui soutenait Ginny.

La mâchoire d'Hermione avait perdu son fonctionnement primaire et demeurait pendante, les yeux écarquillés, elle tentait désespérément de fermer la bouche avec sa main droite, une suite d'étrange couinement lui échappant, sonnant comme des sursauts de désespoir, elle avait l'air totalement horrifié.

Neville se tenait fermement les tempes, l'afflux d'information avait submergé ses connexions neuronales, il grimaçait d'une migraine subite et fulgurante, baladant un regard de perdu sur la décoration.

-J'ai du me tromper d'adresse… Ouais c'est ça, on est à l'asile et je suis fou… J'dois rêver, ça expliquerait pourquoi, j'arrive pas à me réveiller… AÏE !!!

Sa grand-mère le pinça si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Réveilles-toi fiston, on est dans la réalité !

Elle chantonna en souriant, Neville se prit encore plus la tête entre les mains, couinant presque.

-J'ai mal à la tête.

La grand-mère félicita Harry en lui faisant le signe de la victoire et en lui montrant son pouce.

La plus choquée n'était pas Ginny, ni la créature du nom de Lola, mais se fut Molly Weasley, elle semblait avoir contracté une brutale crise de hoquet, elle se tenait la poitrine en tressautant, livide, la bouche tremblotante. Elle tenait de l'autre main la nappe qu'elle froissait, tentant de se relever ses jambes se défilèrent, la grand-mère de Neville dû la soutenir.

-Molly ! Molly ! Calmez-vous ! Ca va ?

-Oui-hic-oui-hic… Ca va-hic…

-C'est sûr ?

-Cer-hic-taine...

Et elle se mit à sourire radieusement, comme si un câble surchauffer venait de griller, autant que Narcissa qui venait de pousser du bout du pied, sous la table, la bouteille qu'elle venait de finir. Ouvrant un autre… Molly se mit à faire des petits cœurs avec sa baguette, en utilisant le papier mit à la disposition des convives.

Tante Muriel était plus que choquée, plus qu'horrifiée, plus que stupéfaite, elle jetait autour d'elle des regards fous.

-Vous êtes tous fou ! TOUS ! Bande de cinglé ! Un asile ! C'est un asile !

Fleur était sans doute avec Tonks celle qui avait la réaction la plus correct, elle rougit en fixant obstinément ses ongles…

***************************************************************************

Pendant ce temps Blaise s'affala dans un siège, Draco prit la crème chantilly qu'il posa sur la table.

-Combien de temps…

-Quoi ?

Blaise tourna difficilement son attention vers son amant.

D'après toi, combien de temps encore avant que l'un d'eux ne crève d'une crise cardiaque ?

-…

-Toi aussi tu pensais ça.

-Bordel ! Mais quel con !

Sans même en avoir conscience le métis attrapa la main du blond et l'attira à lui.

-Sers-moi…

-C'est vraiment pas le moment Dray…

-Je sais, j'ai juste un peu froid… Sers-moi fort…

Le Prince vint se réfugier dans les bras de Blaise.

-Ca va Dray…

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour aimer un imbécile pareil !

-N'empêche le gâteau sera meilleur avec de la crème chantilly.

-Imbécile.

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Abruti !

-Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me cognes !?

-Parce qu'on ne dit pas je t'aime à un moment pareil ! Sans éducation !

-D'accord !

Sur ce Blaise attira à lui le Prince et…

***************************************************************************

Le souffle de bill se suspendit légèrement, depuis que Fleur le connaissait, elle l'avait rarement vue rougir, et elle fut stupéfaite de voir ses pommettes si vivement coloré, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'acheva. Bill se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et Fleur connaissait ce tic par cœur, il plongea obstinément ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qui détourna le visage, cramoisi. Aucun doute possible… Bill était excité outre mesure et la rigidité de ses muscles n'était pas due à la surprise.

Dean, Seamus, Théo et Pansy eurent une réaction plutôt… Euh… Bizarre ?

Pansy avait un rire nerveux et tenait ferment la table, à croire qu'elle craignait qu'elle ne s'envole.

Dean se mit à lustrer la vaisselle avec sa serviette, Seamus rougit démesurément avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de se tenir le nez avec un mouchoir, le sang lui était trop vite monté à la tête. Théo fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche d'un appareil photo réduit qu'il ne trouva pas. A la place il eut une illumination ! Il sortit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort trop complexe pour être reproduit, il fabriqua un mini Draco Malefoy qui tomba dans le gâteau, et faillit mourir jusqu'à ce que Harry ne le repêche et fusille le dit Théo du regard, qui fabriqua un mini Blaise que le survivant mit de coté, avant de s'écrier, heureux de sa trouvaille.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE POTTER !

George et Fred restèrent silencieux… Rien, niet, nada ! Les jumeaux n'eurent aucune réaction visible, George glissa la main dans celle de son sosie et ils ne bougèrent pas plus.

Remus si peu expressif avait l'air abasourdi, maladroitement il renversa son verre qu'il brisa.

Luna piqua la part de Théo, puis toutes celles dont le propriétaire n'était pas assez consciencieu.

Lola avait perdu toute couleur et élégance, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de dégoût, sa bouche bée pendait, puis de livide elle vira au vert, Harry la fusillait avec contentement.

-Ferme la bouche ! Tu pourrais gober l'une de tes cousines les mouches.

Elle hoqueta de rage et ferma la bouche.

Avec toutes ces réactions, on pourrait s'imaginer un véritable brouhaha ! Et pourtant, non.

Tout avait été simultané ou presque.

Quand la tension d'Harry retomba d'un cran au bout de quelques minutes, il se fit la vague réflexion qu'il aurait pu arrondir les angles. Y mettre un peu de tact quoi ! Sauf qu'au vues des diverses expressions des convives, c'était un petit peu trop tard pour s'en rendre compte ! Harry qui était aussi gêné que le reste de ses invités, ne savait comment briser le silence. A défaut il choisit la meilleure des solutions. La fuite !

-Je… Je vais aller voir pour… Pour la crème… Ils en mettent du temps… Donc j'y vais…

Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva prestement pour fuir l'ambiance franchement lourde. Toute la famille, et les amis le suivirent du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le mur coulissant. Cependant Harry eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'un long cri suraigu s'éleva de la salle à manger.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggg ! UN… UN… UN… UN…UN…

Harry fit brusquement demi-tour et faillit défoncer le mur en le faisant coulisser avec force.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lola debout sur une chaise et les yeux exorbités, pointa du doigt la table tout en trépignant sur place. En guise de réponse, elle hurla.

-UN CAFAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRD !

D'un même mouvement, tous les invités reculèrent leurs chaises, celle de Neville bascula carrément en arrière t il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Blaise et Draco firent irruption dans la pièce, légèrement échevelés et les vêtements froissés.

Harry les fusilla du regard.

-Vous pensez que c'est le moment ! Bande de lâcheur doublé de pervers !?

Draco eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, mais Blaise balança au survivant un clin d'œil coquin tout ne passant la langue au coin de ses lèvres. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et allait probablement répliquer quand la voix d'Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-C'est cette saleté de Sketter !

Harry blêmit. Si elle était là depuis qu'il l'avait empêché d'entrer cela voulait dire qu'elle avait tout entendu ! Et si elle avait tout entendu… Merlin il allait faire la une des journaux dès demain matin !

-Harry il faut la tuer ! S'écria Ron.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Interrogea Molly, qui poursuivit.

-On parle d'un cafard et d'une journaliste, je ne suis plus vraiment là.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il courut à la table, se saisit d'un plat de purée de pomme de terre et le renversa sur la bestiole.

-HAHA ! Je t'ais eut vieille bique !

-Harry James Potter! J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu viens de gâcher ma…

Draco se tut brusquement tandis qu'il continuait de fixer le bol sous la main de son amant. L'objet s'était curieusement mit à trembler. Harry jura dans sa barbe et s'appuya totalement sur le bol pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, le bol commença lentement à s'élever dans les airs tandis qu'au même moment on voyait apparaître des jambes boudinées, dans une affreuse jupe verte et des mains aux ongles manucurés de rouge vif. Harry fut violemment rejeté sur le coté, le bol glissa et se fracassa au sol et Rita Sketter apparût dans toute sa laideur, les cheveux plein de purée.

-Sacré nom de merlin ! Souffla Percy en remontant ses lunettes.

Ce n'était pas peu dire ! Tous les convives la fixèrent la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. La jeune femme toussota et fit un sourire crispé, puis elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de se retransformer en cafard et se mit à filer sur la table en slalomant parmi différents plats.

-Un animagus non déclaré ! Souffla Sirius.

-Chopez-la ! Hurla Harry en se relevant d'un bond.

Hermione fut la première à réagir. D'un geste rapide elle attrapa son assiette et la lança sur Sketter. Le cafard se colla contre un verre et rentra le ventre. Le projectile ne fit que l'effleurer et finit sa course contre un mur. Se fut le branle bas de combat pour tout le monde !

Neville retourna le pichet d'eau mais la manqua d'un cheveu, la table fut inondée ! La grand-mère de Neville se saisit de sa fourchette et la planta dans la table. Sketter fit un dérapage contrôlé pour l'éviter et repartit au triple galop dans l'autre sens. Dean plaqua sa main contre la surface et parvint à immobiliser la « saleté » par une de ses antennes.

-Je la tiens !

Mais la journaliste n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Cessant de tirer pour libérer son antenne, elle se rapprocha et planta profondément ses dents, dans la main du jeune homme. Dean la relâcha en hurlant de douleur et la cavalcade repartit. Sketter se carapatait de toute la force de ses petites pattes, elle évita des missiles de purée à têtes chercheuses, sauta par-dessus les morceaux de pains, fit un long dérapage pour survivre à la tapette à mouche qu'avait sortit Tante Muriel. Un vrai parcours du combattant ! Harry saisit sa baguette et se mit à lui balancer de multiples sortilèges, bientôt imité par Sirius, à eux deux ils se chargèrent de briser le reste de la vaisselle, encore intacte. Lucius et Séverus assistaient au spectacle, dans le coin de la pièce tout en sirotant un café, tandis que Narcissa continuait de vider la bouteille de whisky. Draco pleurait quasiment de désespoir pour son service de table et Blaise discutait tranquillement avec Lola, appuyée en état de choc, contre le mur. A vrai dire c'était plus un monologue, vu que la jeune fille ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait.

-Non tu comprends, ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner tous les deux.

-…

-Peut-être il y a quelques années, mais là, je suis pris et doublement même.

-…

-Et oui je les aime ces idiots. C'est difficile à croire, je sais, mais c'est la vérité.

-En tout cas il ne faut pas que tu doutes de toi, tu es une très belle femme et ça arrive à tout le monde de se prendre un râteau.

-…

-Bon moi ça m'est jamais arrivé, mais je suis Blaise Zabini tu comprends ?

En attendant le cafard était parvenu en bout de table et avait sauté dans le vide pour se réceptionner sur la moquette ( Saut :10/10, belle performance ^_^)

Harry se précipita pour l'aplatir de sa basquets, mais Ron avait eut la même idée et tous deux se percutèrent comme deux pachydermes aveugles… Charlie put jurer à la suite avoir vu Sketter rigoler en voyant ces deux crétins au sol tandis qu'elle filait en direction de la sortie !

Finalement Luna, qui était la dernière encore à table et venait de finir son gâteau, s'essuya tranquillement les lèvres, redéposa sa serviette, sortie sa baguette et lança un « accio Rita Sketter » qui eut l'effet escompter. Le cafard s'éleva dans les airs et revint tranquillement en direction de la jeune fille. Elle eut à peine le temps d'être posé sur la table que Luna lançait un sort l'empêchant de se retransformer et un pour l'immobiliser. Les mouvements cessèrent et tous les invités fixèrent la jeune fiancée de Pansy avec des yeux ronds. Il y avait certaines situations où on se sent vraiment ridicule, et celle-ci en était une.

La voix glaciale et coupante de Draco rompit le silence.

-Vous avez 20 minutes pour me ranger tout ça ! Et vous avez intérêt à tout réparer ! Tout !…. Face à l'inaction des invités il hurla.

-IMMEDIATEMENT !

En temps ordinaire les gryffondors n'auraient certainement pas effectué l'ordre, mais face aux crépitements qui émanaient des mains du serpentard, ils jugèrent préférable d'obtempérer. Ils se mirent tous à la tache (à part évidemment les Malefoys, Séverus, les deux vielles et Lola toujours en état de choc, du à la nouvelle et à la vision du cafard.)

Au bout de 19 minutes et 45 secondes, la salle à manger avait reprit son état normal, et la table resplendissait à nouveau. (A part qu'il manquait quelques couverts, trop fracassé pour être réparer) Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et réinvita tout le monde à s'installer, ce qu'ils firent, à part George et Fred qui restèrent debout l'un à coté de l'autre.

-Asseyez-vous les enfants, fit Molly, mais Fred hocha la tête.

-Nous avons, nous aussi, quelque chose à vous annoncer, maman.

-Oh non ! Pas encore une annonce !

Dans ce silence la voix de Tante Muriel avait sonné comme une voix de Titan, exprimant l'idée générale. Niveau annonce, c'était la totale ! Elle poursuivit.

-La palme est déjà décerner à ces trois pervers immoraux ! Pitié laissez-nous digérer !

-Avec tout ce que vous avez engloutis, espèce de puits sans fond, pas besoin de digestion !

Fred l'avait fusillé en lui répondant, espérant la faire taire, George tenait inconsciemment l'une de ses manches, à peine en retrait, il fixait leur mère. Puis brutalement gêné, il détourna la tête alors que Fred finissait de crucifier Tante Muriel du regard. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

-Papa n'est pas là… Mais tu lui en parleras maman, et s'il le faut, tu … Adouciras les angles d'accord ?

-Adoucir les angles Potter, voilà une notion que vos êtes incapable d'appliquer, mais bon, je suis heureux de constater que tous les gryffondors n'ont pas vos lacunes.

Séverus le fusillait tellement qu'il éprouva le désir irrépressible de disparaître.

-Mon filleul a toujours été apte à tout faire passer en douceur et cela quels que soient les angles ! N'est ce pas Draco ! Et nous savons qu'il a un énorme potentiel.

Le serpentard perdit toute élégance en recrachant le contenu de sa bouche et en toussant. Blaise éclata de rire, Harry rougit et Lucius devint atterré lorsqu'il vit rosir les joues de son fils. Sirius semblait particulièrement fière de son effet.

-Qu'avez-vous a nous annoncer?

Hermione voulait couper court à toute nouvelle dispute. Fred n'avait pas perdu sa détermination, et George semblait étrangement… Incertain ?

-Nous pensons qu'il est grand temps que tout le monde le sache !

Fred releva la tête dans un signe de défi, souriant à son sosie qui saisit l'expression et se l'accrocha à sa propre face. George semblait retrouver son entrain, par lui.

-Je suis marié ! Dit Fred.

-Et moi aussi ! Répondit George.

Silence… 1, 2, 3 secondes, toujours aucune réaction, Molly Weasley était la perplexité incarnée, Luna se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

-Mes félicitations ! C'est merveilleux !

Elle les embrassa, puis s'écarta, Ginny restait très scolaire, elle leva la main naïvement, George amusé lui donna la parole.

-J'ai pas tout saisit ?!!? Vous, vous êtes mariés ?

-Oui ! (X2)

-Sans le dire à personne ! S'écria Hermione.

-Ben… Disons que sur l'instant, c'était sur un coup de tête, on craignait de soulever de mauvaise réaction…

George passa un bras à la taille de son frère.

-Mais pourquoi on aurait mal réagit !?! Vous, vous êtes pendu avant moi si ça se trouve !

Bill semblait s'offusquer.

-Pendu ?

Fleur le fixa, il balbutia.

-J'veux dire marié ! Tu sais ! Se passer une corde au cou, se…

La fourchette de la jeune femme se planta à deux centimètres de son petit doigt, qu'il ôta vivement avec sa main, il la porta automatiquement à sa poitrine en la serrant contre lui, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Le mariage n'est absolument pas un suicide, c'est un merveilleux acte d'amour et la plus belle preuve de cette dernière !

Fleur bascula ses cheveux en arrière en parlant.

-Les jumeaux Weasley mariés ! Incroyable.

Pansy rosit, elle avait parlé à haute voix.

-Bah, c'était pas si terrible que ça…

-Ca n'a pas changé d'habitude, hein, pas vrai ?

-Ouais !

-MES POUSSINS SE SONT MARIES !!!

Enfin Molly réagit en fondant sur elle-même, un large sourire au visage.

-Moi qui m'inquiétais de vous voir négliger vos vies, pour votre affaire de farce et attrape ! A quand un petit-fils pour moi ?

Fred se tourna vers son frère qui la lâcha.

-Ah non ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite ! On en a déjà parlés !

-Je t'ais dit que c'est moi qui l'aurais le premier !

George fit la moue, mais n'acquiesça pas.

-Mais depuis quand ?

Ron pouvait être pertinent !

-Oh ! Ca date !

George se gratta la tête.

-L'été de nos seize ans ! Fais pas semblant de pas te souvenir !

-Vraiment !?

Même Séverus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sirius siffla d'admiration, il y eut une salve d'applaudissement, puis la grand-mère de Neville éleva la voix.

-Alors ? Il est où la troisième ?

-Le troisième quoi mamie ? Aïe !

-Ne m'appelle pas mamie ! Gertrude fiston !

-Oui, mamie Gertrude, le troisième quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Je parle du troisième de leur triangle, sinon la troisième jeune femme qui partage leurs vies, ça dépend. Vous, vous êtes bien mariés à quelqu'un ? Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne l'auraient pas dit plutôt !

-C'est vrai ! Avec qui ?

Neville avait tilté.

-On vous a jamais vu avec quelqu'un, enfin sauf George ! S'écria Ron.

-Coureur de jupon à Poudlard ! Conclut Ginny.

Les Weasley étaient en effervescence. Le reste des convives restait… Perplexe ? Ils avaient bien connu le fait qu'ils étaient inséparables ! Et puis George avait passé un bras à la taille de son frère !?

Narcissa déboucha une nouvelle bouteille.

-A VOTRE SANTE !!!

Séverus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise et Harry restèrent atterrés de stupéfaction, Narcissa avait levé son verre de nouveau plein, vite imité par les autres invités qui éclatèrent de rire à l'air déconfit de Lucius, qui enfin posait le regard sur sa femme, remarquant la légère coloration de ses joues.

-Et vos bagues ? Elles sont où ?

Tonks les avait pris de court.

-Vous ne les portés pas !?

-Il faut ! C'est essentiel !

-On les a…

Fred avait grogné alors que George lui jetait un regard, il continua.

-Disons qu'on évite de les montrer…

-Elles sont si horribles que ça ?

Rire narquois des serpentards, Draco avait toujours le bon mot. Ils tirèrent sur une chaînette qu'ils portaient. Sortant les bijoux à l'air libre, les rires se turent, Ron s'étrangla.

-Vous avez fait un mariage SORCIER !!!

-Tu m'étonnes qu'ils nous l'ais caché !

Ginny pâlit en se levant.

-Mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête !

Percy avait quasiment hurlé.

-Vous, vous rendez compte de la gravité de votre acte ?!

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît ?

Harry était perdu, Hermione aussi, Séverus éleva la voix.

-Le mariage Sorcier est bien différent du mariage Moldu, et de l'Alliance Magique, pourtant les trois on le même effet, liés des personnes.

Draco acquiesce en poursuivant.

-Le mariage Moldu est une formalité de paperasse de croyance, on va à l'Eglise puis à la mairie si ce n'est l'inverse. L'Alliance Magique, A.M est une formalité sorcière, on passe au ministère, là, des sorciers agrégés reconnaisse le mariage par magie… Puis il y a le mariage Sorcier. De nos jours il est plus que rare.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione pâlit en ouvrant la bouche.

-Il est interdit par la loi depuis quelques années…

-Pourquoi ?

Harry se tourna vers elle.

-C'est un mariage définitif… Les âmes sont rattachées par leurs magies et les magies entre elles… L'époux ne survit pas, il meurt quelques minutes après lui. Il avait été proscrit durant la guerre, trop de personne mourait, pas à cause des mangemorts, mais à cause de leurs mariages. Une fois fait, il est impossible de le défaire puisqu'il est directement appliqué sur la magie du sorcier, et ceux qui ont survécut au mariage… Devienne fou.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent à Hermione.

-Mais comment vous savez que c'est un mariage Sorcier ?

Question naïve du gryffondor à la cicatrice.

-Tu as déjà vu un métal pareil ? Tu ne ressens pas l'aura ?

Harry parut perplexe.

-Il ne peut pas comprendre, moi non plus…Se sont des subtilités sorcières.

Elle poursuivit après une pause.

-Même si nous le ressentions, nous serions incapables de comprendre.

Il se retrouva frustrer dans son coin, alors que l'assistance les regardait sous un nouveau jour. Molly se leva et se dirigea vers ses fils.

-Tous les Weasley ont toujours fait un mariage sorcier, nous n'avons jamais été contre… Cependant le choix de l'époux était soumis à l'accord de toute la famille. Je suis certaine que mes petits ont fait le bon choix.

La douceur maternelle calma l'atmosphère, et enfin Harry comprit la subtilité… L'aura magique influence tout le monde, lorsqu'un sorcier est furieux n'importe quel autre sorcier pouvait le savoir, lui, aurait plus parlé d'ondes.

-De toute façon, c'est fait ! Renchérit Fred

-Nous sommes mariés ! George releva la tête vers l'assistance comme pour contrer un commentaire.

Elle leur passa un bras à la taille de chacun, ils étaient bien trop grand pour qu'elle mette les bras sur leurs épaules, coincés entre les jumeaux, elle les couvait du regard successivement. Ils avaient discrètement rangé leurs alliances.

-Maintenant, alors, vous pouvez nous présentez les inconscientes qui vous ont accompagnées !

Percy semblait acide. Molly avait un sourire mièvre surprenant pour ses expressions habituelles.

-Vous pouvez le dire mes poussins ! Maman l'a toujours sût !

Les jumeaux choquèrent l'assistance, leurs expressions se décomposèrent avec une brutalité hors normes, ils pâlirent avec une simultanéité stupéfiante, Molly était la seule à sourire entre les deux.

-Tu…

-Savais ?

Fred avait complété la phrase de sa doublure.

-Bien sûr !

Elle bomba le torse.

-J'ai toujours sut que vous ne pourriez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre !

-Quoi ? (Ron)

-Hein ? (Percy)

-De quoi on parle ?! (Ginny)

-J'ai pas saisit !? (Charlie)

-OH MON DIEU ! (Bill)

-MAMAN ! (X5)

-C'est impossible! Je rêve ! Maman vient de faire un sous-entendu !

Ginny paraissait émerveiller et choquer.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer de quoi on parle ?!?

Ron se tourna vers Charlie.

-C'est pire qu'un cauchemar !

Percy se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Mais comment ils se sont mariés ? Vous n'étiez même pas majeur ! Il faut la majorité !

Charlie échafaudait des hypothèses.

-OH MON DIEU !

Bill n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

-Ils se sont mariés ensemble !

Ginny se releva si brutalement dans sa surprise, qu'elle cassa un verre.

-Ils se sont mariés ensemble !

Ron horrifié, s'écria à son tour en comprenant.

-Ils se sont mariés ensemble !

Percy pâlit comme un cadavre.

-Ils se sont mariés ensemble ?!

Fleur tapa derrière la tête de son mari.

-On a comprit ! Pas besoin de le redire !

-C'est possible ça ?

La question d'Harry fit rire les serpentards.

-Potter, de tout temps, il a toujours fallut être au moins deux pour se marier. Personne ne c'est jamais marié tout seul.

-Je sais ! Ne sois pas bête Malefoy ! J'veux dire… Ils sont frère ! Jumeaux !

-CLAC ! (X2)

-AÏEEEE !!!

-Imbécile ! (X2)

Blaise et Draco avaient eut le même geste pour leur amant, une claque derrière la tête.

-Ca, c'est encore une idée moldu ! Blaise le fusilla du regard.

-Préjugé stupide ! Draco rajouta de la crème sur son gâteau. Sous les rires de l'assistance, Harry se frotta le crâne.

-Potter, as tu jamais réfléchis sur comment les familles faisaient pour garder la pureté de leur sang, avant ? Le mariage, frère et sœur n'a jamais posé de problème.

Blaise mordit dans sa part en lui répondant.

-As-tu jamais réfléchit tout court ? Celui frère et frère, non plus… Sauf celui sœur et sœur…

Draco épousseta sa robe.

-Pourquoi ?

La naïveté du survivant fini d'attendrir Draco qui répondit avant de mordre avec délice dans son gâteau, il s'essuya la bouche brièvement.

-Parce qu'elles n'ont pas le services trois pièces pour donner, et si c'est le cas… C'est que Merlin les a loupés dans leur création !

-Ou que leurs parents se sont envoyés en l'air pendant l'accouchement !

-ZABINI !!!

Sirius éclata de rire.

-C'était tellement prévisible ! Toujours ensemble !

L'assistance acquiesça en se prêtant au rire à leur tour. Molly se pavanait.

-Mettez vos bagues ! J'ai toujours su que vous seriez malheureux séparés, une mère sent ces choses !

-Tu parles…

Percy était de mauvais poil, Fred ne le rata pas.

-C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas put avoir Bill qu'il faut être jaloux !

Bill fixa son frère qui se leva brusquement, décontenancé il se précipita hors de table.

-Fred ! Tu trouves ça malin !

Bill se leva à son tour, et suivit son frère sous le regard rond des convives, George lui asséna un coup.

-Imbécile !

-Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si Bill ne le savait pas !

-Lui si ! Mais le reste de l'assistance, non ! Abruti !

-Bill savait que Percy l'aimait ? Mais depuis quand ?

Fleur était abasourdie.

-Ils sont même sortis ensemble ! Poursuivit Fred.

George le frappa de nouveau, encore plus agacé.

-Tais-toi ! Imbécile

Fleur se redressa, un peu déboussolée.

-Il ne me l'a jamais dit !

Elle se leva à son tour, poursuivant son mari.

-Et voilà comment on fout en l'air un couple ! Fred !

-Meuh non !

-CLAC!

Ce coup ci, fut donner pas Molly.

- Allez-vous asseoir ! Je ne te félicite pas Fred ! Je me demande comment ta némésis peut te supporter !!?

Le terme fut une goutte d'antimatière, un silence religieux brisé par Lupin.

-De vrai némésis ?

-Autant que vous deux !

George acquiesça, c'était un silence respectueux, on fit tourner la crème.

-Frédéric Weasley ! La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'écartèle pas, c'est que mon mari ne supporterait pas de perdre un frère ! Et Merlin seul sait que je connais un sort particulièrement pratique et lent pour cette torture !

Fleur se réinstalla, lorsque Percy réapparut, il était étrangement calme, alors que Bill semblait décontenancé.

Flash

_-Percy ! Je suis désolé ! Tu sais bien que…_

_-Pas besoin de te justifier… Rassure plutôt ta femme._

_Percy s'écarta d'eux elle était abasourdie, elle venait d'entrée en trombe._

_-Bill ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as caché que…_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Fleur…_

_Il l'avait coupé, tentant de trouver une réponse._

_-C'est moi… qui … C'est moi qui voulais._

_Son regard devint brutalement fuyant, il perdait contenance face à sa femme. Cette histoire était si loin et dure à avaler encore._

_-Percy est homophobe…_

_Comment lui avouer qu'il lui avait forcé la main avec ses sentiments ?_

_-On est sorti ensemble, mais pas longtemps… Il ne supportait pas qu'on…_

_Celui-ci lui toucha l'épaule, il se raidit de surprise sans pouvoir le regarder._

_-J'étais, je ne le suis plus depuis, tu le sais bien. Ca va Bill, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._

_La main de bill toucha celle de son frère sur son épaule, il se détendit… Elle était revenue furieuse, sans prendre la peine d'entendre les quelques mots que Percy chuchota brièvement à l'oreille de son aîné._

**Fin Flash**

On commençait à se fatiguer de la table et la proposition de Draco de quitter, cette dernière fut accueillit avec contentement. Lorsque le blond vit les bouteilles, il fut persuadé que sa mère allait rouler sous la table, ne pouvant se relever et marcher. O.o Mais où avait elle mit les litres d'alcool qu'elle avait engloutit !!!?

Narcissa tendit élégamment la main à Séverus qui l'aida gracieusement à se lever, elle le remercia galamment et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes se remaquiller. Draco eut la vague idée de la suivre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, mais voyant la démarche assurée… Tout ce petit monde s'installa de façon douillette, Sirius s'affala en soupirant.

-Sacré fête !

-Bon, ben vu que tout le monde se confesse !

Dean leva son verre sous le regard horrifié de Seamus.

-C'est mon tour !

-Arrête de picoler ! Ivrogne !

Draco lui arracha le verre des mains, sous le regard des convives, le blond balbutia pour reprendre contenance.

-J'veux dire… qu'il boit un peu trop… Il rentrera pas chez lui dans cet état.

-Seamus me ramènera !

Dean reprit son verre, l'avala cul sec, après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Seamus.

-Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse… Le Samedi 16 Août vous êtes conviés à une fête en l'honneur de mes fiançailles !!!

Le verre échappa à Neville, le Prince fit un mouvement brutal pour étrangler le Longdubat, arrêté par Blaise.

-LONGDUBAT ! Ma moquette !

-J'suis désolé Draco…

-C'est pas avec du « désolé » comme détergeant que je vais laver ma moquette !

A coup de baguette il rassembla les morceaux, levant les yeux au plafond.

-Dis-moi, Longdubat, tu as dû avoir très peur, n'est ce pas ?

-Quand j'ai lâché mon verre sur ta moquette ? Oui !

-Non, je parle de quand ton berceau a prit feu et que tes parents ont éteint l'incendie à coup de pelle ! Siffla narquoisement le serpentard en le fusillant.

Neville s'incendia de honte, alors que tout le monde riait.

-Ne laisse plus jamais tomber quelque chose sur ma moquette, même toi ! Si tu veux tomber, tombe dehors !!!

C'est à cet instant que Ron trébucha et tomba avec un saladier de biscuit salé. Draco se tourna lentement vers le gryffondor au sol, Hermione riait à gorge déployé.

-Tu te fiances Dean ? Mais avec qui ?

Luna ramenait le centre de la discussion, Dean entama un…

-Car c'est un bon camaraaaade, car c'est un bon camaraaaaaade ! Car c'est un bon camaraaaaAAAAdeeeeeee !!! J'me fiançit avec lui !!!

Il reprit en brandissant un verre de nouveau plein.

-Car c'est un bon camaraaaade ! Car c'est un bon camaraaaade, car c'est un bon camaraaaaaaaaadeeeeee !!!! J'me fiancit avec lui !!!! J'me fiancis avec lui !J'me fiancit avec lui ! Car c'est un bon camaraaa**aaaaaAAAADEEEEE !!!** **JE L'AIMERAIS POUR LA VIE ! CAR C'EST UN BON CAMARAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEE !!!** Ben ? Seamus ? T'es où ?

Il ouvrit un œil pour voir qu'il n'était plus là ! Le dit Seamus avait littéralement fuit la scène dès la reprise. Dean c'était mit à chanter en fermant les yeux, faisant résonner sa voix de ténor, sous le regard amusé et abasourdi de tous. Ce dernier cramoisi, furieux et gêné se rapprocha.

-Tu me fais HONTE !!!

-**VIVE SEAMUS !!! CAR C'EST UN BON CAMARAAADE ! ET C'EST LE MEILLEUR DES COOOUUPS ! J'ME FIANCIT AVEC LUIIIIII ! ET J'L'AIMERAIS POUR LA VIE !**

Pluie d'applaudissement de bravo, et de félicitation, les serpentards étaient atterrés face à un tel étalage inutile.

-Tout le monde est casé ! Enfin, il y a toujours des exceptions !

Sirius fusilla audacieusement Snape en parlant.

-Quand te décideras-tu à laver tes cheveux, pour qu'enfin tu sois acceptable Snivelus ? A moins d'être asexué, ça expliquerait ton éternel pucelage !

-Séverus n'est plus puceau depuis belle lurette !

Narcissa se glissa avec douceur dans la conversation, un verre à la main.

-Hm, secondes années des serpentards, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, la petite Nathalia Bordas, n'est ce pas Sévy ?

-T'as couché avec Bordas !

Sirius recracha son verre.

-MA MOQUETTE !

-J'aimerais que tu évite d'étaler ma vie sexuelle en public.

Répondit-il sobrement à Narcissa.

-Ha ha ! Je te l'avais dit qu'il était hétéro !

Cri de Ron, qui semblait savourer sa perspicacité !

-Et moi qui avais fini par croire qu'il était hermaphrodite !

Ginny donna à Ron deux mornilles en grognant, déçu d'avoir perdu de l'argent…

-Ca n'existe pas les « HERMAPRODITES » ! Tu devrais le savoir Ginny !

Hermione semblait désabusé.

-On était persuadé qu'il était gay !

Fred s'ajouta au débat.

-Mais non ! Il est asexué, il ne peut pas être hétéro ! C'est contraire au Snivelus !

George avait prit position.

Autant vous dire l'effet que l'on ressent de voir d'autre disserté sur sa propre sexualité sous son propre nez ! L'incrédulité fit tressauter Snape ! Quelle horreur ! Les Weasleys discutant sur ses penchants sexuels ? Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un truc pareil!

-Snape a toujours été bi voyons, c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours eut du mal à choisir entre Lucius et moi.

Lucius qui buvait recracha en s'étranglant, Narcissa finit de siroter son verre, avant de se resservir par magie.

-Ce wiski pur feu est excellent, Gertrude !

-Ronald ! Rends-moi mes deux morniles ! Il n'est pas hétéro ! Bi c'est pas hétéro !

De mauvaise grâce, il les lui rendit.

- Doit-on en conclure que tu es pris ? Snape ?

Remarque narquoise de Lupin, même Sirius l'avait rarement vu aussi sournois !

-Parfaitement !

-DEPUIS QUAND ???

Draco était abasourdi, il poursuivit.

-Je ne t'ais jamais vu avec personne ! Même quand j'étais petit ! Pendant les réceptions tu ne supportais pas qu'on t'aborde !

-Parce qu'il se faisait aborder ?

Sirius paraissait tellement sceptique que s'en était insultant, le Prince lui-même fut blessé.

-Bien sûr ! A Poudlard il à un fan club !

Séverus parût surprit, les garçons stupéfaits, mais les filles rétablir l'ordre en acquiesçant.

-Le professeur Snape à pas mal de succès auprès des Pouffsouffles ! Un peu moins chez les Serdaigles, mais la maison où il a le plus de succès c'est…

-Les Gryffondors.

Luna avait conclut pour Ginny. Le contenu de la bouche de Remus se retrouva sur Sirius qui devint furibond en lâchant son verre.

-MA MOQUETTE !

-Tu plaisantes !!!

Ron était horrifié Pansy prie la parole.

-Non, c'est le professeur qui a le plus d'admirateur des deux sexes dans la même maison de Poudlard. Evidement chez les Gryffondors.

-Des deux sexes !??

Lupin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Evidemment, il est ex aequo avec McGonagall, suivit de Chourave.

-Chourave !

Théo était stupéfait.

-Pas possible ! Snape ? Un fantasme pour les élèves ? OH MERLIN !!! AAARRGH!!! Dra… Dray…

-Draco, lâche le cou d'Harry s'il te plaît.

Blaise ne bougea pas, le blond n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton que prenait la discussion.

-Mon parrain est très bien foutu ! Et celui qui répand son verre sur ma moquette aura du mouron à se faire !!!

Draco lâcha le cou de son amant.

- On n'a jamais dit qu'il était mal foutu !

Harry semblait vouloir se défendre.

-Même toi, tu étais surpris d'apprendre qu'il était prit !

-Par ce qu'il a toujours été froid avec moi.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Draco.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, Snape n'a jamais eut aucune réaction…

-L'homme glaçon a fini par fondre, et qui donc a pu arriver à bout d'un tel iceberg ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie te regarde Lupin !

Le Maître des Potions se redressa sur son siège.

-Lui non ! Moi oui !

Draco prenait la discussion à son compte.

-Je veux savoir avec qui tu es ! Comment t'as pu me cacher que tu vivais avec quelqu'un ! Depuis quand as tu quitté le manoir ? Père et Mère ne m'ont rien dit de ton départ ! Vous étiez au courant ? J'espère que ta pimbêche vaut le coup !

Narcissa eut un sursaut et fusilla Snape.

-Une pimbêche ? Tu as une pimbêche ?

-Amour, il est peut-être temps de rentrer.

Lucius lui prit le verre des mains, mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Et tu t'es sans doute trouver un amateur de culotte courte pour aller avec elle je suppose !

Elle avait sifflé rageusement vers le brun, elle se prie un autre verre, bizarrement piqué, l'assistance fut perturber d'un tel éclat.

-Ma pauvre Narcissa, tu es totalement ivre !

La voix du ténébreux professeur sonna avec dépit.

-Ce n'est pas un débauché de ton espèce qui me fera la morale ! Je bois comme je veux !

Draco n'avait jamais vu sa mère perdre son sang froid !

Il était atterré. Séverus tenta de trouver de l'aide auprès du mari.

-Lucius…

-Lucius rien du tout ! Si vous voulez rentrer, rentrer donc vous envoyer en l'air pour ne pas changer ! Moi je reste finir les caisses de wiski !

Lucius Malefoy se rassit lourdement et se prit la tête entre les mains, Séverus se leva à son tour et alla vers elle.

-Narcissa ?

-Retournes à ta pimbêche !

-…

-Quand je pense que c'est Monsieur qui nous a plongés dedans ! Il ose se faire une pimbêche sur mon dos ! Lucius ! Dis quelque chose !

-Nar…

Séverus tenta une nouvelle approche. Elle était scandalisée !

-Hier encore, il nous murmurait à chacun son désir et j'apprends que Monsieur le Maître des potions court de nouveau après tout ce qui passe ! Maudite catin du dimanche !

Les convives se décomposèrent.

-Lucius ! Tu admets cette situation ! Dis quelque chose !

Ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

-Vite ! Une corde !

Narcissa continuait, de plus en plus remonter.

-Au manoir de surcroît ! Tu pourrais avoir la décence de ne pas mener tes conquêtes chez nous !

Il tira sur ses cheveux.

-Que je me pende ! Il parle de nous ! Narcissa ! La pimbêche, c'est toi !

-Je ne suis pas une pimbêche ! Draco ! Comment oses-tu insulté ta mère !

-QUOI !!! O.O

-Je t'avais pourtant dis de la surveiller.

Soupira Snape pour Lucius.

-Comment voulais-tu que j'aie un œil sur elle ! Tu as passé la soirée à me faire du pied pendant qu'elle se saoulait, et je te ferais remarquer qu'elle était de ton côté, pas du miens !

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché !

Siffla le blond platine excédé.

Snape prit une étrange teinte cramoisie, Narcissa fit un clin d'œil luisant à ce dernier.

-Il était trop occupé pour rester concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas Sévy ?

Elle ricana avec un sourire mutin, comme heureuse de ses actes, elle agita le bout des doigts dans sa direction.

-Ne joue pas ta pucelle voyons ! Tu as déjà fais bien pire Sévy ! Dois-je te rappeler comment au beau milieu d'une réception, tu as fais profiter Lucius de ton don d'oralité inné, sous la table…

-Qu'on lui donne à boire ! Qu'on lui donne à boire ! Pitié ! Mais qu'elle se taise !

Malefoy senior jetait des regards autour de lui.

-Tu me battras toujours niveau débauche Narcissa, dois-je te souffler que c'est toi, la première, qui a initié Lucius à toute sorte de jeu… Il n'était plus un lys, lorsque je l'ais rencontré, loin de la, c'était moi la pucelle à l'époque, tant tu l'avais initié !

Le brun susurrait presque narquoisement en la fixant dans les yeux, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous. Séverus s'installa à côté d'elle, ils burent, Lucius les pointa du doigt.

-Bande de pervers ! Ca vous amuse de me ridiculiser !

Ils regardèrent le blond, Séverus eut un sourire mièvre en relevant un sourcil, expression que personne ne connaissait. Narcissa passa un bras à celui de Snape en faisant la moue.

-On ne faisait que parler du bon vieux temps ! Pour un serpentard tu étais tellement…

-Vierge !

-De tout !

-Ca suffit !

Il se leva.

-Oh. Il va se fâcher.

-Ne sois pas si méchante Narcissa.

Séverus se voulait conciliant, elle eut un mouvement brusque et le lâcha.

-Tu as toujours été trop tendre avec lui !

Ces mots sonnaient comme une accusation.

-C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il me préfère ma chère…

Il avait parlé en fixant son regard à celui du blond, une lueur ardente brûlait dans ses prunelles.

-Quoi ? C'est moi que Lulu préfère ! N'est ce pas !?

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant l'approbation.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour discuter, puisque de toute façon vous, vous êtes déjà permis d'étaler ma vie comme une vulgaire pornographie !

-Ne fais pas cette tête voyons ! Tu n'as jamais été en reste, tu es le seul à t'être fais Snape sur le lieu de son travail.

-C'EST BON ! ON A COMPRIS ! POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN ! STOP !

Harry en avait entendu assez, un verre tomba, tout le monde s'écria :

-LA MOQUETTE !!!

-Oh ça va ! C'est la mienne ! J'l'a laverais avec du détergeant !

Draco était encore trop perturbé par les révélations pour marmonner autre chose.

-Que Merlin nous sauve, des dépravés, tous des dépravés ; encore des dépravés et des dépravés, partout, tout autour, ils nous envahissent ! Merlin nous sommes perdus, perdus !!!

-Tante Muriel vient de péter un câble. Déclara calmement Fred.

Cette dernière devint hystérique.

-TOI ! AH TOI ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre suppôt de Satan !

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? o.O

S'inquiéta Hary.

-Tante Muriel s'est converti au christianisme il y a de cela quelques années, donc disons que, ce qu'elle a vu aujourd'hui n'est pas exactement dans les normes de sa croyance.

Expliqua Charlie tout bas.

Pas exactement ! Entre l'inceste, l'homosexualité et les couples de trois, qualifier cela de « pas exactement dans les normes » était discutable ! Selon Harry.

Tante Muriel se redressa brusquement en sifflant de colère.

-Blasphème, blasphème, oooooh tout puissant Merlin !

- Elle n'est pas censée invoquée Dieu ?

Excellente remarque du golden boy !

-Disons qu'elle a fait un mixe-up de croyance, sa petite tambouille quoi ! Elle invoque Merlin, croit au mariage et à la virginité, ne mange pas de porc et porte la main de Fatima.

-Je vois. Conclut le brun.

-Vous brûlerez en enfer ! Tous ! Tous autant que vous êtes et vous subirez les pires châtiments ! Les chaînes, le fouet et les flammes !

-Ouh, Fred ça me donne des idées…

-Les chaînes et le fouet je comprends, mais j'ai du mal à caser les flammes dans mon fantasme…

Disserta sa doublure.

-Moi j'y arrive ! (X3)

Déclarèrent au même moment Narcissa, Dean et Blaise qui lancèrent des regards gourmands à leurs différents camarades.

-Et bien moi je l'ais déjà fait !

Fanfaronna Sirius, Remus devint rouge tomate, Tante Muriel parut tourner de l'œil.

-Merlin ! Quelle bande de fou ! Des pêcheurs, tous des pêcheurs !

-Heeeeey ! Moi je n'ais rien fait !

S'écria Ginny. (Non pas qu'elle tenait vraiment à rassurer sa Tante, mais elle voulait s'assurer de figurer sur son testament !)

-C'est vrai !

Renchérit Ron.

-Ma sœur est pure et innocente sur… Disons… 0.8%

Les invités éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Ginny balançait une claque sur la tête de son frère.

-Tu peux oublier les 0.8%, je sais de quoi je parle !

Décréta Théo.

Tous les Weasleys parurent s'étrangler et Molly devint blême.

-Ma…. Puce…. Tu…. Pas déjà ?

Ginny, elle, devint si rouge qu'on ne distinguait plus la différence d'avec ses cheveux.

-Ah ben bravo Théo ! La bourde, t'aurais pu éviter !

Cingla Pansy.

-Mais je pouvais pas savoir ! Depuis le temps ! Ca fait un an que ça c'est passé, j'ignorais qu'elle n'avait rien dit !

Ron sortit de ses gonds.

-Je vais le tuer ce salopard !

S'écria t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Tu vas payer pour avoir pris la virginité de ma sœur !

-J'ai rien pris du tout !

Se défendit-il en s'éloignant.

-Elle était pas plus vierge que moi cette nuit là !

-QUOI !!

-Maman, je vais t'expliquer…

-Quand ?

-Maman, je…

-QUAND ?!?

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Dépravés, tous des dépravés, j'en ais assez entendu ! Je m'en vais !

Décréta Tante Muriel dans la plus parfaite ignorance de la part du reste des convives. Seul Draco lui prêta attention.

-Je vous raccompagne à la porte, je vous en prie, suivez-moi !

-Non mais flanquer moi à la porte pendant que vous y êtes jeune homme !

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais grâce au ciel vous avez décidé de partir par vous-même, ce qui m'enlève une épine du pied.

Tante Muriel fut si folle de rage qu'elle en resta bouche-bée, et le Prince profita pour le tirer sur ses pieds et la guider vers l'entrée.

-La vache ! Cette gamine a le sang chaud !! Si j'étais pas dingue de toi 'Mus je…

-Un conseil Sirius, ne termine même pas ta phrase !

Intervint Blaise, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui le regardait calmement, un sourire aux lèvres, l'expression attentive et pacifique… Et une main sur sa baguette.

-Heu… Je te ressers du champagne chéri ?

***************************************************************************

Draco claqua la porte d'entrée avec un soupir de soulagement.

« _Et d'une ! »_ Fit-il mentalement.

Dans la cohue provoquée par une partie de la famille Weasley, personne ne fit attention à Percy qui vint discrètement se glisser dans le dos de son frère Bill.

-J'aimerais te parler…

Chuchota le cadet, Bill déglutit, puis acquiesça et suivit son petit frère à l'écart.

-Quel âge ? Ginny quel âge ?!

-Sincèrement maman je ne pense pas que…

-QUEL ÂGE !!!

-14 ans… Mais t'inquiète pas, il était expérimenté !

-Bordel George elle a faillit nous battre !

-En tout cas, elle a fait mieux que Ron ! Répondit Fred.

Molly, restait figée, face à la soudaine révélation de sa fille. Elle émit un drôle de son, entre le croisement d'un hoquet et d'un cri d'horreur, devint rouge vif, puis blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et enfin tomba au sol comme une masse, et sans aucune grâce ! ( la rime -_-# )

-Neville, mon petit-fils, voilà une fille qui me plaît ! Elle a l'air de savoir de quoi il retourne ! Tu devrais tenter ta chance !

-Oh je t'en prie grand-mère !

Ron au bord de la crise de rage déclara brusquement.

-Tu n'es plus ma sœur ! Et je ne te métrerais pas sur mon héritage !

Ginny lui jeta un regard condescendant.

-Pour ce que j'y aurais gagné !

-JE VAIS LA TUER ! ELLE A DESHONORE NOTRE NOM !

-Crois-moi Weasley ! Vous n'aviez absolument pas besoin d'elle pour vous déshonorer !

-Draco !

Se plaignit Harry.

-Ca c'est bien mon fils !

-Je te signale mon cher Malefoy que la main de ta femme est en train de malaxer autre chose que ton service trois pièce, depuis plus de dix minutes, alors je serais toi, je ne la ramènerais pas !

-Quoi ?

Honteuse, Narcissa eut le bon goût de rougir, Séverus, lui, ne laissa rien paraître.

-Oh, il y en a qui ont de la chance !

Roucoula la grand-mère de Neville. Cette fois Snape eut une grimace d'écœurement.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller grand-mère.

-Ah non ! Ca commence à devenir intéressant ! Je veux savoir si, quand elle va se réveiller, Molly va buter sa fille ou pas.

-Mais tu as un rendez-vous grand-mère !

-Hein ? Ah oui, ce bon vieux George. Je suppose que je n'ais pas le choix. Au moins il n'est pas trop nul dans un lit.

Tous les invités devinrent blême en imaginant la vielle dame culbutée.

-Miséricorde ! Il y a vraiment des moments où on prierait pour être sourd !

Souffla Séverus.

-Madame, si vous voulez, je m'occuperais de tout raconter à votre petit-fils, qui vous rapportera le récit. Tiens Neville, voilà mon adresse.

Fit Théo en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement le poignet du jeune homme qui rougit timidement.

Théo afficha un petit sourire attendrit avant de retourner s'asseoir, tandis que Draco menait les deux invités à la sortie.

-Quel coup de maître Théo ! Je suis bluffé ! Je savais qu'il t'avait tapé dans l'œil. Tu as toujours eu un faible pour le genre timide et effarouché, et celui-ci en est un beau spécimen.

-Ma chère Pansy, tu me connais trop bien.

La porte claqua et Draco souffla.

« _Et de trois !_ »

En revenant au salon, il passa devant la cloison d'une chambre d'ami et cru surprendre du bruit. Il s'arrêta, et s'apprêtait à faire le panneau coulisser, quand l'éclat d'une dispute lui parvint. Aussitôt il fit demi-tour et repartit au salon.

-14 ANS ! 14 ANS ! NON MAIS A QUOI PENSAIS-TU BON SANG !

Hurlait Molly, apparemment réveillée de son bref évanouissement.

-A priori au sexe !

Répondit Dean, Seamus lui balança une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-MOI A CET ÂGE JE NE SAVAIS MÊME PAS COMMENT ON FAISAIT LES BEBES !

-A 14 ans, ne pas savoir comment on fait les bébés, ce n'est plus être naïve, mais être attardé mentale !

Harry écrasa le pied de Blaise pour le faire taire.

-ATTENDS QUE TON PERE L'APPRENNE JEUNE FILLE ! D'AILLEURS ON VA ALLER LE VOIR TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Molly attrapa l'oreille de Ginny et l'a tira vers la sortie.

-Papa va en faire une crise cardiaque ! Déclara Fred.

-Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir ça ! Fit George.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent derrière leur mère et Draco fut illuminé par un immense sourire.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il fume….

Chuchota Dean en montrant Malefoy du doigt, toujours souriant.

-Mais je veux la même chose !

Conclut –il.

La porte claqua derrière eux et le Prince béni Merlin !

« _Et de sept !_ »

-C'est toujours comme ça à la maison.

Soupira Charlie, de son côté Ron semblait faire une véritable crise d'asthme.

-Allez, respire chéri, respire…

Disait calmement Hermione en lui évantant le visage.

-Il va pas nous claquer entre les doigts !

S'écria Théo.

-Je vous préviens, que s'il crève je ne remplis aucun papier !

Déclara Blaise.

-Moi non plus !

Renchérit Draco.

-On pourra toujours l'enterrer dans le jardin !

Proposa Dean.

-Quel jardin ? On n'a pas de jardin !

Fit remarquer le métis.

-Quoi ! Mais il faut toujours avoir un jardin. Sinon où planquer les cadavres ?

-Le grenier ? Proposa Tonks.

-Non, ça attire les rats !

Contredit Seamus.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de déblatérée sur un sujet aussi macabre !

Se plaignit Harry.

-Surtout quand il s'agit de mon mari !

Rétorqua Hermione. Face à l'état de Ron qui ne semblait toujours pas s'améliorer, la jeune femme décréta qu'elle le ramènerait à la maison.

-Désolé Harry, mais tu connais la sensibilité de Ronald.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Bill ?

Interrogea soudainement Fleur, tandis que le golden boy raccompagnait ses amis à la porte.

« _Et de neuf ! Alléluia !_ »

-Heu… Je l'ais vu sortir avec Percy il me semble.

Déclara Remus, Fleur blêmit et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû 'Mus.

Déclara calmement Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop naïf mon ange, crois-moi, je deviens moine si ces deux-là sont en train de discuter !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un long cri résonna dans le loft et Sirius leva son verre.

-Au moine que je ne serais pas !

Harry vit avec effarement Fleur se précipiter en dehors de l'appartement, en larmes. Poursuivit par un Bill débraillé qui la suppliait de le laisser s'expliquer. Percy sortit quelques minutes plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres, renouant sa cravate.

Charlie sortit du salon et vint se poster près de son frère.

-Et bien Percy, c'est du bon boulot, dans moins de trois jours il est à toi !

-Trois jours ! Moins de 24 heures, crois-moi !

-Tu es bien sur de toi !

Percy lui balança un sourire goguenard.

-On pari que je l'ais avant même que tu ne puisses refiler ton adresse à Tonks.

Charlie rigola.

-Touché ! C'est vrai qu'elle me plaît. O.K pari tenu.

Les deux frères saluèrent Harry en lui souhaitant encore un joyeux anniversaire et sortirent du loft.

-Ma parole, mais c'est une vraie agence matrimoniale mon anniversaire ou quoi ! A croire que le thème c'était « déboire amoureux et club de rencontre ! »

Quand Harry revint dans le salon, il fit rapidement le compte :

**Dean et Seamus étaient encore là, couchés à même le sol et mort de rire pour on ne sait quelle raison. Narcissa avait reprit ses activités avec Séverus, mais cette fois aider de son mari. Théo et Pansy discutaient à bâton rompu sur les différents porte-jarretelles que leurs conquêtes avaient pu porter durant leurs ébats. (Ne pas oublié que Théo est Bi, donc non, il ne s'est pas fait des hommes qui portent ce genre de tenue ! N'allez surtout pas imaginer Neville là-dedans !)

Luna veillait sur Lola toujours en état de choc. Tonks s'amusait à changer la forme de ses oreilles (sûrement un abus de champagne !) Et Draco et Blaise dans un coin jaugeaient le tout.

-Une idée pour qu'ils partent ?

Interrogea le métis quand le brun fut près d'eux.

-On va tout de même pas les flanquer à la porte !

-Harry j'assiste au plus monstrueux des spectacles ! Mes parents et mon parrain sur le point de forniquer ! Si j'avais envie d'un spectacle gore j'aurais accompagné la grand-mère de Neville à son rendez-vous ! Faits les partir !

-Tes parents je peux même les virer à coups de pieds au cul, mais mon parrain et mes amis, non !

Blaise fit un discret clin d'œil à Draco avant de chuchoter à l'oreille du brun.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais fait dans le bain à remous, la dernière fois ?

Presque aussitôt les pupilles d'Harry se dilatèrent et sa respiration se fit haletante.

-Oui, je m'en souviens…

-Et bien figure-toi, que j'ai très envie de recommencer et faire durer le plaisir, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais il faudrait que l'appartement soit vide, tu comprends…

-OK. LA FÊTE EST FINIE, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! ALLEZ, ALLEZ, ON BOUGE !

S'écria Harry en tapant dans ses mains. Les invités n'eurent pas l'air de le prendre au sérieux, mais quand Harry sortit sa baguette et renversa de l'eau glacée sur Seamus et Dean… On fit un peu plus attention à ce qu'il demandait.

-FAÎTES COMME SI VOUS ETIEZ PRESSEZ!

-Jeune homme ce n'est vraiment pas polis de...

-Contentez-vous de remettre la main dans le service de Snape et de l'utiliser pour le tirer vers la sortie!

-Pfff, c'est pas assez long pour ça.

Cingla Sirius.

Séverus aurait certainement répliqué, si Lucius ne l'avait pas attrapé pour transplaner en compagnie de sa femme.

-Harry cette soirée était...

-Oui, fantastique, inoubliable, ce que tu veux, va t'occuper de Remus il en meurt d'envie, je t'adore moi aussi, bye!

Le gryffondor claqua la porte avec un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il avait quasiment balancés à Dean et à Seamus le reste des bouteilles de champagne, mais eux aussi étaient partis. Enfin l'appartement retrouva sa tranquillité...

-Harry?

Appela Draco depuis la sale de bain.

-Oui?

-Tu viens, ion a une surprise pour toi!

Le golden boy sourit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. La tranquillité n'allait sûrement pas durer! Que Merlin bénisse l'homme qui avait inventé les anniversaires... Et les surprises!!!!

^____^

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

THE END

B: J'aime beaucoup la fin de ma sista... Yes! Fini! GENIALE LA FIN! Cette fic est superbe! Pas vrai Lumi?

L: è.é !!!

B: Heu.... Lumi??

L: è.é Je boude!

B: Ben pourquoi?

L:.... !!!!!

B: Mais laisse moi le temps! Tiens! Sinon... Bon... Ben.... Je crois que... Heu...

L: T'es malade? é.è

B: Non... Je... Ben... Voilà... Heu....

L: T'as mangé des punaises?

B: Non!... chregneugneu...

L: é.è T'es franchement pas compréhensible, plus que d'habitude même!

B: Oh ça va! Tu la gagné! Tiens! Il est à toi!

L: Quoi?

B: LE TITRE! LUXURE! IL EST A TOI!

L: Tu dis?

B: Oh ça va! Joue pas celle qui ne comprend pas! Je te rends le titre de la luxure!

L: Revient voir maman mon bébé!!! *Elle enlace le trophée* Oh, ça va, fais pas la tête, c'était juste pour te l'entendre répéter! En plus franchement, je le méritais! (note aux lecteurs Béli est incapable de faire un lemon à trois, alors que Lumi SIIII! ) I'm winner!

B: Hein? O.o

L: Heu.... Je suis la gagnante?

B: Ben voilà, là je comprends, ça va plus vite....

****************************************************************

Béli clôture donc, seule, ce os qu'elle a tapé avec ses dix petits doigts!

(Un véritable calvaire! T.T) 25 pages rectos versos! Et j'ai survécu! Pour vous lecteur! J'espère qu'il vous à plus!

Moi, je me suis pliée en le relisant et le tapant! Non, mais ce qu'on a pu y caser comme connerie! C'était mémorable! Vous ne trouver pas? Je rends encore la couronne à Lumi, parce qu'elle en a bavé pour ce lemon! Le reste, c'est notre bêtise commune! Un sacré échantillon n'est ce pas?

Encore merci de nous lire!

*BELI FAIT DE LA PUB!*

Parce que rire est essentiel pour avoir une bonne santé! Je veux faire part aux lecteurs de mes pires fous rires!

**Caille! Caille! Caille! Houra:** Ce os de AKAS est une pure merveille je trouve, comment faire un délire à partir de rien! C'est de l'art à ce stade! (Sev/ Harry) Quand tous les prétexte sont bon pour accéder à ses fins!!! (*****/5)

**Cleptopotty: **Toujours d'AKAS! En cinq chapitres, finis! J'ai hallucinée! De l'art d'emmerder le monde! Lorsqu'Harry s'ennuie, merlin! Venez nous en aide! (Sev/ Harry) (*****/5)

**Médecine douce:** De ARCHEA. Besoin d'une thérapie??? Croyez-moi, il y a des jours ou les psys préfèreraient restés coucher! OS très léger, j'ai pas mal sourit quand même! (Sev/ Harry)

(***/5)

**Le tango du masochisme:** De MEYA, dans cette catégorie c'est l'unique! O.O Je n'ais jamais lu pareille œuvre! Il fallait oser! Lorsque Harry et Séverus danse du Tango... Merlin, il faut avoir le cœur accroché! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, je n'ais pas réussi à le caser, ni à le noter! Rubrique SPACE!

**Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime: **De OLIDEE, c'est un véritable régale! Fic en cours Six chapitres publiées, j'ai flashé dessus! Courage Ma Olidee!

Lorsqu'un beau matin, à Poudlard, les deux princes qui se haïssent jusqu'à la moelle s'embrassent devant leurs amis en jurant à tous qu'ils s'aiment.... O.o? Waw? Il faut aimer les situations tirées par les cheveux! J'encourage à faire un tour tout de même!

Bien, sur ce, j'ai fini ma pub! Et je continuerais d'écumer le site à la recherche de petit bijoux de ce style! Si vous n'êtes pas de mon avis autant en débattre!

Prochaine publication de mon cru, et oui Béli à d'autre OS dans ses tiroirs!

**Dépendance. **Tu me demande ce qui me retient Malefoy ? Je vais te le dire, moi, c'est mas dépendance ! Tu es comme mon oxygène, pire qu'une drogue, mais si j'avais le choix... (HP/DM)

Encore merci ! Et pitié ! On me paye pas, soyez sympa et laisser moi une review !!!


End file.
